


Ewigkeit

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Etiénne [3]
Category: Ancient History RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: F/M, Liebe, nicht explizite Liebe aber ausführlicher.
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-20 20:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Etiénne ist ein Geist und überdauerte die Jahrhunderte nun schon sehr lange. Er liebt sein Schloss und mag daher keine Eindringlinge!Einst ein Französischer Adliger, kann er nicht aus seiner Haut. Er ist voller Zorn und Wut. Alles ändert sich als er rausfindet, dass er seiner Gestalt wieder eine Form geben kann...





	1. Chapter 1

Es kostete ihn einiges an Zeit bis er endlich verstanden hatte, dass er tot war. Wie er genau gestorben war? Das schien ihm bis heute ziemlich unerklärlich. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn Jemand vergiftet. Ihn, den einst reichsten MannFrankreichs, den Marquis Etiénne Gerad L’Aigle de Menaux. Den Adler von Menaux! Um an sein Geld zu kommen? Doch weit gefehlt, er allein wusste wo sein ganzes Geld zu finden war und er hatte dieses Geheimniss mit in sein Grab genommen! Er hatte es in seinem ganzen Anwesen versteckt! Es bestand größtenteils aus Geld ja aber nicht nur, es waren auch seltene Möbelstücke oder Wandgobeline darunter... Bücher nicht zu Letzt. Er war jämmerlich erstickt an seinem Essen... hatte gerade noch den Weg in seine Bibliothek gefunden... das Zimmer das am nächsten lag und danach wachte er wieder auf, jedoch ohne zu ahnen, dass er gerade eben das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte! Seine Frau und auch seine Diener benahmen sich in der nächsten Zeit recht merkwürdig. Er versuchte mit ihnen zu reden, hatte auch den Eindruck das sie ihm zuhörten… aber dann etwas ganz anderes taten.  
Dann eines schönen Tages stand ein hölzerner Sarg im Salon, darin lag ein Mann und als er sich beugte um das Gesicht zu sehen, erschrak er bis ins Mark! ER! Er selbst lag darin, starr und bleich... Vier Diener kamen um den Sarg zu schließen, aus dem Salon und hinaus auf den Vorplatz zu tragen! Er sah ihnen lange noch nach.. bis sie hinaus zum Torhaus gelaufen und verschwunden waren.  
Mit diesem Wissen allerdings wurde aus dem ewigen Griesgram ein unausstehlicher Poltergeist. Er schlug etliche neue Besitzer ´seines´Anwesens in die Flucht, in dem er randalierte was das Zeug hielt. Ein weiterer Geist, der sich im ersten Weltkrieg auf sein Anwesen verirrt hatte um dort zu sterben kam nach zwei Jahrhunderten hinzu. Der Soldat war verwirrt und irrte umher auf der Suche nach Etwas? Das er nicht ausmachen konnte... manchmal da kam er in sein Schloss und dann wurde es laut!  
Etiénne duldete ihn nicht hier drinnen. Er schlug ihn stets mit allen seinen Mitteln in die Flucht! Immer ging etwas zu Bruch und Geschrei war von irgendwo zu hören, ebenso Gewehrsalven. Das schlug ebenfalls sämtliche Gäste draußen auf dem Anwesen, welches nun ein öffentlicher Park war, in die Flucht und so lag alles irgendwann einmal brach. Das Schloss war für einen Spottpreis zu haben. Die Arbeiter die es für einen neuerlichen Verkauf wieder aufbereiteten gruselten sich sehr.  
Dornenranken und Efeu hatten aus der einst wunderschönen Fassade von Menaux ein verwunschenes Chateau gezaubert und es verwaisen lassen über die Jahrhunderte. Geschichten über vergangene Tage rankten sich um das Anwesen und Niemand traute sich lange Zeit nicht mehr in seine Nähe. Drinnen verging die Zeit wie ein einziger nicht enden wollender Tag, dessen Schatten dann und wann länger wurden. Für Etiénne war die Zeit eine einzige Tortur, er wähnte sich verflucht und fand nicht warum er nicht gehen konnte?! Viele Stunden verbrachte er die Zeit an einem Fenster im Wetflügel und starrte hinaus. Das Fenster offenbarte eine Welt die zum Greifen nahe war und doch immer unerreichbar schien. Er war geschmiedet mit unsichtbar ehernen Ketten an dieses Haus, konnte nicht hinaus, konnte weder über das Dach noch die Tür hinaus. Konnte nicht hinaus aus sich und seiner unbändigen Wut... nicht hinaus aus dem Gram der ihn gefangen hielt, dem Gram über seinen viel zu frühen Tod. Mit der Zeit verbrüderte er sich mit diesem Haus, es wurde sein Freund und ab und an wähnte er es bewege sich mal hier mal dort. Es war so stet wie auch er, sogar wenn das ein oder andere verfiehl, es würde noch viele Hundert Jahre dauern bis es in sich zusammen bräche.  
Sein einziger Trost war dieses Schloss, das Schloss das alles mit ihm gesehen und erlebt hatte! Nicht zu Letzt war es die einzige bestehende Konstante!  
Seine, ja man konnte sagen, Heimat!

XXX

Die Arbeiter duldete er daher in keinster Weise! Nicht hier, nicht so und nicht mit ihm!  
Der Marquis war ein Cousin des ehemaligen Königs und damit ein sehr angesehener Mann in seiner Zeit. Er hatte Geld wie Heu und das gesamte Land hier gehörte einst ihm, einige hundert Morgen um genau zu sein. Aber nicht nur hier, Gärten, Wälder und Felder er hatte Anwesen, sozusagene Ferienhäuser in ganz Frankreich. Eines für seine Frau, eines weit weg in der Bretangne zum ausruhen usw.  
Er war adelig durch und durch, er war mürrisch und griesgrämig. Hatte schon so manchen Diener, Schneider, Stellmacher, Adligen vor den Kopf gestossen, entlassen vergrault, gedemütigt. Seine Frau liebte er nicht, er hatte sie sich genommen um seinen Reichtum zu mehren... er hatte einst eine kleine Tochter, die er nie aufwachsen sah, sie starb mit sieben Jahren an einer Grippe. Er liebte seine kleine Adriénne abgöttisch und ihr gab er all die Liebe die er selbst nie bekommen hatte. Nach ihrem Tot wurde alles nur noch schlimmer und sein Gemüt verdunkelte sich zusehends.  
Als Anwärter auf den Thron hatte er all die harte Erziehung der Schergen seines Vaters ´genossen´, wie dieser immer sagte! Genossen hatte er die Demütigungen und Schläge der Leher sicher nicht! Jeder Schlag ließ ihn hart werden... Hartenherzens. Doch waren es am Ende nur die zartesten Spitzen die biegen und brechen. Er kapselte sich ab von der Welt, ab von der Liebe, ab von seinen Mitmenschen und ab von jeder Barmherzigkeit. Einzig Adriénne vermochte seinem Leben einen Sinn zu geben und ihm ein Lächeln auf die schmalen harten Lippen zu zaubern. Er sah ihr Stund um Stund zu wie sie umherwirbelte und tanzte, spielte, lachte ... einfach nur war! Mit IHM war.  
Einst ein Frauenschwarm, hatte er so manches Abenteuer bestanden. Männer die wussten, dass er sich ihre Frauen genommen hatte hielten brav den Mund weil sie ihn fürchteten. Er konnte sich ALLES nehmen und auch herausnehmen. Er war 1.98 cm groß, ein Riese, hatte kurze lockige Haare und einen Backenbart, ungewöhnlich für seine Zeit aber er sah sehr gut aus. Er konnte charmant sein wenn er eine Dame begehrte und noch danach in der selben Nacht machte er sich wieder aus dem Staub. Er war auch für die kleinen Stelldicheins zu haben, ob in der Laube oder im Hinterzimmer. Wenn seine Laune es hergab war er zärtlich, doch meist unerträglich hart im Bett. Er versteckte sich hinter diesen kleinen Intimitäten, brachten sie ihn doch manches Mal näher an seine Mitmenschen.  
Wahrscheinlich gab es einige Nachkommen die unehelich waren?! Einige gefallene Damen die aus der Gesellschaft nach der Geburt des "Bastards" ausgeschlossen wurden oder im Kloster landeten...  
Er war ein durchaus ernst zu nehmender Gegner und er war "böse" im weitesten Sinne!!!  
XXX  
Es wurde Zeit das Schloss zu verkaufen! Der Markler redete einer jungen Dame aus Amerika ein, dass dieses Anwesen für ihr Vorhaben genau das Richtige sei! Die Dame wollte es für ihre Ausstellungen und für ihre ganze Habe, sie war eine Künstlerin die durchaus Sponsoren hatte die gewillt waren ihr den Innenausbau des Schlosses zu finanzieren. Sie wurde hoch in den Himmel gelobt von ihren Mitmenschen und sie war sehr beliebt.  
Etiénne sah das Markler/ Käufer Pärchen durch die Flure schreiten und wartete ab. Die Dame hatte ihre feste Freundin dabei die prompt als er auftauchte eine Gänsehaut bekam. Sie begann sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen in seiner Gegenwart, als er sie am Arm berührte da sprang sie entsetzt durch die Gegend. Er hatte gelernt, Dinge zu bewegen über die Zeit und Personen zu berühren... er hatte bei Vollmond sogar verstanden wie er sich sichtbar machen konnte! Vor allem aber wenn Jemand seine Bibliothek betreten wollte! Denn Zorn das war noch sein stärkstes Mittel um sich zu materealisieren und seine Bibliothek durfte früher schon Niemand betreten ud so würde es auch stets sein!  
So schlug die Tür ganz von allein zu als die drei diesen Raum betreten wollten, eine Warnung! Der Markler beließ es wissend dabei... die Freundin packte sie am Arm und nahm sie mit. Sie hatte dieses ungute Gefühl, dass sich vor der Tür dramatisch verschlimmerte. Etiénne duldete auch nicht wenn man nur in die Nähe dieses Zimmers kam! Es war das einzige Zimmer das sich über die jetzt annähernd drei Jahrhunderte nicht veränderte! Alles war noch ganz genau so wie er es mit den Füßen voran verlassen hatte und so sollte es bleiben! Der Westflügel blieb weitestgehend unverändert aber dieses Zimmer war ganz genau so noch erhalten! Er wusste nicht warum er so viel Zorn empfand, es war doch nur ein Zimmer. Früher zog er sich manchmal Tage lang hier zurück. Er liebte dieses Zimmer für die Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit die es ihm gab.  
XXX  
Am nächsten Tag war der Kaufvertrag unterschrieben, trotz regem Einwand der Freundin! Die zog letzten Endes auch unwillig mit ein! Sie waren schließlich ein Paar! Sie trugen beide ein Kind aus und es musste jetzt schnell gehen! Schon in der Woche darauf begann das Unternehmen Umzug!  
Etiénne war so viel Trubel im Schloss nicht gewohnt! Nach einem guten Monat dann stand alles und als die Umbauarbeiten im Schloss beginnen sollten fanden sich keine Arbeiter! Sie hatten alle Angst? Jolien konnte sich das kaum erklären, Diane auf Grund ihrer Vorahnungen schon. Dann engagierten die Zwei Handwerker aus Amerika und als es beginnen sollte, sabotierte Etiénne die Arbeiten. Schnell wurde klar, das etwas mit den Handwerkern nicht stimmen konnte! Neue kamen her und dann neue und neue! Der Letzte hatte sich beim Sturz von der Leiter sehr schwer verletzt! Bis die Zwei verzweifelten. Nicht lange nach dem letzten Versuch begannen die Geräusche im Schloss. Danach war relativ schnell klar, dass es hier einen Poltergeist gab! Darum war das Schloss für einen Spottpreis zu haben und darum hatte Diane große Angst.  
Eine ganze Weile passierte an der Baustelle erstmal nichts mehr denn die Geburten standen an und als sie wieder heim kamen, da war die Baustelle eine einzige riesige Katastrophe! Er warf so ziemlich alles um und zerstörte Baumaterialien, ausserdem hatte der Soldat sich unverschämter Weise wieder blicken lassen und so war alles hier im Salon verstreut!


	2. Chapter 2

Jolien und Diane hatten ihre zwei kleinen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafzimmer um sie stets zu beobachten und sie sorgten sich gut um sie. Sie lagen in ihren Wiegen und sie schliefen seelenruhig. Es war stockdunkel und finsterste Nacht. Als Etiénne aufgebracht ins Schlafzimmer kam um ihnen einen gehörigen Schrecken einzujagen, da fiel sein Blick auf die zwei Babys.  
Beide sahen ihn aus großen Kulleraugen an. Kinder hatten noch die Fähigkeit Übernatürliches zu sehen. Er hielt inne und starrte sie an. Sie lächelten und streckten ihre kleinen Händchen nach ihm aus! Er berührte sie mit einem Finger ganz sanft und sein Herz machte einen Hüpfer denn es wurde ihm ganz wohlig! Er hielt inne und seine Wut war verschwunden! Er merkte nichtmal, dass er selig lächelte. Die zwei Mäuse erinnerten ihn an seine eigene kleine Tochter und er hätte ihnen nie etwas zu Leide getan! Er zog ihnen die Decken ein Stück höher weil er fand, es wäre ihnen kalt. Er selbst fühlte ja nichts mehr... aber es erschien ihm sinnvoll! Die beiden Mädchen lachten quietschend auf und er schmunzelte.  
Das weckte allerdings ihre Mütter, sie standen auf und nahmen den Nachwuchs in den Arm. Die Babys starrten allerdings in die selbe Richtung und lachten. Doch in der Ecke war nichts... garnichts! Dann allerdings fiel ihnen die Kälte hier in diesem Raum auf!  
"Wer auch immer Du bist, lass uns bitte in Ruhe, verlass unser Haus!"  
"Jolien, sei vorsichtig!"  
Unser Haus? Er wurde so unfassbar wütend... er wollte hier nichts kaputt schmeißen, denn hier waren die Kinder! Er stob durch die Decke hinab und dann begann es zu krachen... Glas splitterte und Kunstwerke brachen entzwei! Es war ein Inferno!!!! Sie hörten unten eine männliche Stimme etwas auf Französisch rufen! "Mon Chateau," immer und immer wieder! Sie rasten die Treppe hinab mit den Kindern und sahen Sachen durch die Gegend fliegen! Bis es aufhörte war es längst Mitternacht! Wie konnte es einer wagen „unser Haus“ zu sagen?  
Was um alles in der Welt bewog diese Leute sich hier einfach einzunisten? Machte er denn nicht klar genug deutlich, dass wer es auch immer wagte die Schwelle zu betreten, Unglück erleiden werde? Die Wut wurde immer größer und mischte sich irgendwann mit der Pein die er erlitten hatte… die von Damals, die Pein seine kleine Tochter zu verlieren. Er dachte an die Babys und hielt inne mit dem was er gerade tat, der Schrank den er angehoben hatte krachte tösend zu Boden und alles ergoss sich wie ein kleiner Pool auf der Erde. Die Kinder konnten nichts dafür… und er beschloss den Frauen eine Chance zu geben. Doch seine Stimmung stand bedrohlich an der Kippe.  
XXX  
Am nächsten Morgen zogen sie für eine Weile aus… bis sie heraus fanden was "Mon Chateau" bedeutete nämlich "Mein Schloss" dauerte es einen Tag und ihnen wurde ganz anders. als sie wieder kamen da hatten sie Kerzen dabei um ihn zu besänftigen und ein Medium!  
"Wer auch immer Du bist, es tut mir leid!" sagte Jolien als sie einen Schritt ins Schloss tat.  
"Er ist hier!" sagte Madame Tigeau.  
"Du kannst mich hören?" Etiénne war ganz erstaunt.  
"Oh Ja, ich höre Dich, wer bist Du?"  
"Wen intressiert das?"  
"Die Damen die jetzt hier leben!"  
"Ich dulde sie und wenn ich ihrer Überdruss habe dann werden sie gehen!"  
"Er sagt, er duldet Sie hier aber nur so lange es ihm gefällt!"  
"Sie können jetzt gehen!" Sagte Etiénne denn ihm gefiel die dicke schwarzhaarige Madame Tigeau nicht!  
"Ich werde bleiben!" Sagte sie trotzig.  
Danach flog sie aus der Tür, denn er schubste sie in einem hohen Bogen hinaus! Sie packte schnell ihre Sachen, rief den Zweien zu das es teuer werden würde und verschwand.  
XXX  
Nur wegen der Kinder blieb es friedlich... er hatte einen Narren an ihnen gefressen. Diane hatte unfassbare Angst vor ihm und fürchtete es könne jeden Moment wieder losgehen! Jolien verhielt sich ausgesprochen überlegt und passte auf jedes Wort auf, dass ihre Lippen verlies.  
Es geschah ganz schleichend... Etiénnes Gemüt wandelte sich zu einer Schwermut über seine verlorene Tochter. Er wurde regelrecht melancholisch! Immer wenn er die beiden Kinder sah... Es vergingen sieben Jahre in denen nichts geschah außer, dann und wann mal großer Tumult wenn der Soldat sich blicken ließ oder jemand versuchte die Bibliothek zu betreten. Er war still, stiller als sonst und in sich gekehrt! Er vermisste Adriénne so sehr, dass es ihm regelrechte Schmerzen bereitete. Aus Zorn wurde Trauer. Und dennoch liebte er die Kinder wie seine Eigenen obwohl das natürlich absurd war.  
Das Schloss wurde in der Zwischenzeit weiter renoviert und langsam fand er Gefallen an der schönen neuen und intakten Fassade. Er wandelte die Flure entlang und manchmal vernahm man Schritte. Ganz langsam gewöhnte er sich daran, dass er nicht mehr allein hier weilte. Was gäbe er darum zu fühlen? Zu fühlen wie sich die Atmosphäre sanft veränderte?


	3. Chapter 3

Irgendwann verirrte sich Mia eines der zwei Mädchen in die Bibliothek. Zunächst wollte er toben doch als er sah wer da einen Fuß über die Schwelle setzte da wurde er sanft. Er las gerade in einem seiner Bücher und vor lauter Unterbrechung ließ er es fallen. Mia nahm das Buch und reichte es ihm. Er nahm es ihr aus den Händen und streichelte ihr durch das lange blonde Haar. 

"Danke mein Kind!" Er schmunzelte.  
"Bist Du immer hier alleine?" Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Ja, Mia, immer..."  
"Warum willst Du nicht, dass einer hier reinkommt?" Sie sah ihn unschuldig an.  
"Sieh mal das ist mein Zimmer hier.. und das soll auch so bleiben!" Er kniete sich zu ihr nieder.  
"Aber die Mama und die Diane ... können doch auch hier rein?"  
"... und dann zerstören sie hier alles." Er spürte Wut in sich.  
"Warum bist Du böse auf mich?" Sie wich vor ihm aus.  
"Nein, ach Kind, ich kann Dir und Lian niemals bös sein!" Er stand wieder auf und lief im Zimmer hin und her. "Sieh, ich mag das einfach nicht!"   
"Du musst doch keine Angst haben..." Sie schmunzelte ihn an. 

Er sah aus dem Fenster und erblickte den Soldaten... Daraufhin komplimentierte er das Kind aus seiner Bibliothek und verschwand durch die Decke.

Als Mia hinunter ging sagte sie fast beiläufig: "gleich wird es laut!"  
Und dann wurde es laut im Haus...   
"Woher weißt Du das Mia?" Ihre Mama nahm sie in den Arm "Hab keine Angst"  
"Ich habe keine Angst, Etiénne passt auf uns auf."  
"Etiénne?" Sie setzte sie ab und dann sagte sie sie solle spielen gehen.

Sie rannte eilig zu Diane und erzählte ihr was sie gerade erschreckendes vernommen hatte. Sie beschlossen das ihre Tochter geheilt werden müsse. Sie würden ´Etiénne´ verscheuchen. Insgeheim hegten sie schon sehr lang den Plan, den Geist loszuwerden und zu verbannen, als Mia von dem Erlebnis berichtete wurde ihnen speiübel. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen.

Sie beschlossen die Kinder besser im Blick zu haben. Denn die Kinder sprachen auf seltsame Art und Weise Französisch! Eine Sprache die sie niemals gelernt hatten und die hier keiner sprach, außer die Leute draußen und bald würden es die Kinder im Kindergarten erlernen.

XXX

Als Mia zusammen mit Lian in den Westflügel ging um zur Bibliothek zu gelangen verfolgte Jolien sie und Diane kam kurze Zeit später auf eine WhatsApp auch hier her. Sie schluckten schwer als die Kinder über die Schwelle gingen... und nichts passierte?   
Diane dachte nicht nach und rannte ihnen angstvoll hinterher. Etiénne bekam sofort eine ungeheure Wut.

"Du musst keine Angst um Dein Zimmer haben... Mama tut hier nichts!" Mia sah ihn zitternd an.  
Er blickte zurück in diese sehr angstvollen Augen und musste sich zusammen reißen.   
"Nein, ich will blos meine Kinder... bitte tu ihnen nichts!" Ihre Stimme zitterte.   
"Kinder... ich... ich werde hier keinem etwas tun!" Er sah auf sie hinab. 

Dann war es merkwürdig, er wurde sanft... wie er sich kaum selbst kannte. Lian übersetzte was sie gerade eben gehört hatte an ihre Mutter. Lian sah sich hier um und dann ganz hinten in einer Ecke sah sie ein Portrait eines Kleinen blonden Engels, ein wunderschönes Mädchen das ihr entgegen blickte. Etiénne verfolgte den Blick...

"Sie darf dort nicht hingehen, sag ihr das!"  
das Kind übersetzte.  
"Es reicht jetzt, bitte geht alle hinaus!" Es war ihm zu viel!

Das durfte nicht sein. Seine kleine Tochter durfte nicht gesehen werden. Er würde sie verteidigen… er würde seine Gefühle verteidigen. Hätte er noch ein schlagendes Herz, es raste nun nur so vor sich hin. Wut stieg weiter hoch in ihm und dann vernahmen alle deutlich eine tiefe, zornige Männerstimme. Alle verließen fluchtartig das Zimmer und die Tür schwang schallend hinter ihnen von allein ins Schloss. Danach wurde es still im Schloss weil Etiénne nur noch trauriger wurde. Der Plan ihn auszutreiben wurde verlegt, stattdessen suchten sie ein ernst meinendes Medium. Das dann auch eine Woche später kam. 

XXX

Ein Medium und ein Prister kamen um ihm Manieren beizubiegen, doch er scheuchte sie fort wie räudige Hunde. Dem Medium hatte er den Arm gebrochen und dem Priester war er als `Dämon´ erschienen. Danach durfte Niemand sein Anwesen betreten, JEDER wurde in die Flucht geschlagen. So stellten Diane und Jolien es sich nicht vor, doch so blieb es für einige Wochen.

Eine sehr feinfühlige Frau kam und bat ihre Hilfe an. Sie wusste über all diese Vorfälle bescheid und kannte das Schloss aus den Berichten einiger Geisterjäger aus früheren Zeiten. Sie hatte sie alle gelesen und sich vorbereitet. Sie stand vor der Tür und klopfte, ein ziemlich lautes, polterndes Klopfen erklang als Antwort. Sie konnte ihn spüren, seine Präsenz und vor allem seine Wut. Sie öffnete vorsichtig nur um zurück zu springen, weil die Tür vor ihrer Nase wieder zu schlug. Sie bekreuzigte sich und öffnete erneut, Etiénne stand an der anderen Seite und beschloss abzuwarten. Er öffnete zornig die Türen, so dass sie an die Mauern schlugen. Die Dame streckte ihre Hand aus und spürte, dass er nicht würde hinaus kommen können. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte Ruhe zu verströmen und Frieden. Etiénne konnte es spüren und stand wie ein Racheengel vor ihr. 

Sie stellte Kerzen auf und Räucherwerk auf die Schwelle. Etiénne sah ihr die ganze Zeit zu. Danach breitete sie ein Ouija Brett aus, legte Edelsteine an alle seine Ecken, ein Kreuz und rief ihn an. 

"Bist Du hier?"   
"Ja"  
"Wie ist Dein Name?"  
"Etiénne"  
"Wie alt bist Du?"  
"45"  
"Wie bist Du gestorben?"  
"Mord"  
"Wann wurdest Du geboren?"  
"1740"  
"Hattest Du Kinder?"  
"Tochter"  
"Wie hieß es?"  
"Adriénne"  
"Warum bist Du noch hier?"  
Keine Antwort.  
"Zeige uns das Du da bist, mach irgendetwas!"

Er ließ den Kronleuchter im Entree schauckeln. Alle erschraken! Sie verlangte es. 

"Bist Du ein guter Geist"  
"Ja...“ Stille dann kam das Wort „Wut"  
"Worauf bist Du wütend?"  
Keine Antwort  
"Ist hier Jemand der Dich wütend macht?"  
"Soldat"  
"Soldat?"  
"Tod" ... "irrt" ... "kein Ziel"  
"Ist er hier in diesem Haus?"  
"Manchmal, Garten"

Sie sollte ihn fragen ob er Wut empfände wenn die Familie hier wohnt?

"Nein, Bibliothek Verbot"

Dann schrieb er "Soldat" bevor es wieder in Krach, Schüsse und Schreie ausbrach und war weg.

Das Medium versuchte das geschriebene zu vermitteln, was es empfunden hatte. In dem Moment als unten ein Inferno ausbrach da spürte sie eine übermäßige Wut im Schloss. Vorher war es friedlich... allerdings sehr Kalt, es wurde immer kalt wenn er in der Nähe weilte. Ein untrügliches Zeichen!


	4. Chapter 4

Ein paar Tage später lud sie ihn wieder ein zu einem Gespräch. Er übermittelte, dass man hinein kommen dürfe aber nur im Versprechen ihn nie wieder fort zu jagen. Jolien und Diane willigten ein und betraten das Schloss.  
Das Medium sollte ihn fragen ob hier etwas im Schloss verändert werden dürfe, man hatte ja nur an der Fassade gearbeitet.Seit nun mehr sieben Jahren verdiente man eher sperrlich Geld denn das geplante konnte kaum in die Tat umgesetzt werden. Sie redeten etwas im Plauderton über Dinge aus der Zeit um 1789 (als es ihn schon nicht mehr gab, er aber alles mitbekam als Geist). Etiénne hatte es leicht mit seinen Gedanken die Finger der drei auf dem kleinen Schiffchen, mit Loch zum lesen der Buchstaben, zu bewegen. Endlich konnte er sich einmal mitteilen in Worten! 

..."Die Damen haben eine Frage an Sie Marquis." Sie sah sich im Raum um. "Sie möchten gerne Veränderungen hier im Schloss vornehmen und sie wissen, dass Sie das nicht wollen! Bevor sie Sie verärgern möchten sie lieber fragen!"   
"Nein!" Das Ouija Brett flog unter ihren Fingern weg und das Gespräch war beendet.

Etiénne hatte das Zimmer verlassen und konnte sich mit dem Gedanken daran nicht anfreunden! Sein Schloss, das er bis in jedes kleinste Detail durchgeplant hatte sollte verändert werden. Das er mit seinen Ideen und nach seinen Wünschen geformt hatte... unmöglich! Sein alter lieber Freund? Der Freund mit dem er Kummer, Not und Leid geteilt hatte? Der nicht zu Letzt stete Freund? NEIN!  
"Er ist gegangen, er scheint damit unzufrieden!" 

"Aber wir können uns das nicht länger leisten hier zu bleiben ohne Geld!" Jolien sah sie traurig an.   
"Er scheint das ernst zu meinen!" Das Medium sah zur Erde und wieder auf "Wir können ihm genau das sagen in den nächsten Tagen, lassen Sie ihm Zeit!" 

Zwei Tage später saßen sie erneut bereit für eine Seance und es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis er sich blicken ließ, er war immer noch verärgert. Sie hatte eine Ghostbox mitgenommen und so konnten sie sich dann Radiowellen die er für seine Stimme modulieren konnte unterhalten. 

"Sie kennen die Frage Marquis!"  
"...und Sie die Antwort!" Die Stimme klang gereizt, abgehackt dank der Verzerrungen.   
"Die Damen können sich das Schloss keinen weiteren Monat leisten... sie müssen sonst gehen. Es ist ihre einzige Chance Geld zu bekommen."   
"Geld" es war eine Frage. 

Es wurde still auf alles weitere keine Antwort! Er hatte beschlossen zu gehen um nachzudenken! Er wollte ja auch nicht wieder allein sein in diesem alten Gemäuer, auch wenn er das dachte aber er fühlte, als habe er noch ein Herz, das er es nicht mochte. Er musste ihnen helfen. Er suchte eines seiner Verstecke auf, in der Wand lagerte eine wundervolle Uhr. Die hatte er einmal geschenkt bekommen, er liebte dieses Model aber es würde auch viel Geld einbringen, sehr viel! Er kam zurück durch die Decke. Diane weinte und Jolien hielt sie feste im Arm.

"Er ist wieder hier!" 

Was tun? Er versuchte via Ghostbox zu sprechen, doch hatte nicht mehr genug Energie um verständliche Worte rauszubringen. Etiénne bewegte die Tür... sie verstanden nicht... er versuchte alles... dann schmiss er das bereits wieder eingepackte Ouija Brett auf die Erde. "Folgen" schrieb das Schiffchen von allein als das Medium es aufgestellt hatte. Er lief über den Flur in eines der am wenigsten genutzten Zimmer, durch die Tür um zu merken, dass die anderen das ja nicht konnten. Er öffnete die Tür die mit einem Quietschen aufsprang. Das Zimmer seiner Frau! Ein Bild von ihr hing immer noch über dem Kamin. Das Bild fiel von der Wand und schepperte zur Erde. Er versuchte die Bohlen aufzubrechen... sie begannen zu rappeln. Das Medium verstand den Wink.

"Haben sie eine Art Brechstange?"

Diane lief weg und kam nach einer Zeit mit einer wider. Zu Zweit stämmten sie die Wand auf und dem Medium fiel die Uhr beinahe in die Arme. Etiénne sprang dazwischen und fing sie auf. Erwischt von dem eiskalten Hauch standen allen die Haare zu Berge. Die Uhr schwebte in größerer Höhe auf Diane zu. Sie nahm sie aus seinen Händen entgegen und bewunderte diese. Sie hatte sogar seinen Namen auf der Unterseite stehen. Sie begann wie von Geisterhand eine Melodie zu spielen und seltsamerweise zu ticken. Es war so eine altmodische Uhr die man auf den Kaminsims stellt und sich daran erfreut. So eine die zwar laut tickt aber der man es verzeihen kann. Danach verschwand er für eine längere Zeit ausser Sicht. Er würde diese Uhr nicht mehr brauchen... sie brächte sicher auf einer Auktion beträchtlich viel Geld ein! 

Das Leben im Schloss veränderte sich, es wurde ruhig und gemütlich. Man hatte beschlossen es in ein Gästehotel zu verwandeln, dazu musste nicht so viel verändert werden. Er ließ es irgendwann zu und willigte in jedes Vorhaben ein! Diane kümmerte sich um die Gäste und Jolien werkelte im Keller an ihren Kunstwerken, die sie dann später aufstellte in den Fluren. Etiénne schien die Gegenwart der vielen Menschen mit der Zeit allmählich zu gefallen. Obwohl er gern seinen Schabernack mit denen trieb! Mit den Monaten war das Hotel als Spukhotel bekannt und oft ausgebucht! Man hatte ein gutes Auskommen!

XXX

In manchen Mondnächten da konnte man ihn durchaus sehen, er wollte das jedoch nicht! Manchmal allerdings war er in tiefen Gedanken versunken bevor er überhaupt bemerkte, dass ihn Jemand sah! So konnte man genau beschreiben wie er aussah. Er liebte die Kinder und sie ihn, sie tobten im Schloss umher wie wild. Er wurde sowas wie milde in seinem Alter/ Tod.

Er beobachtete Jolien und Diane sehr oft bei ihren intimen Treffen in der Nacht und erinnerte sich daran wie es war mit einer Frau im Bett zu sein. Er vermisste es regelrecht. Berührt zu werden und zu berühren, beieinander zu liegen, Küsse und Sex. Das war ungefähr auch die Zeit als er Diane eingehender beobachtete. Sie war klein, blond, zierlich und wunderschön. Sie war wohlgeformt und hatte einen hübschen Busen! Aber viel mehr mochte er ihren Charakter, sie war ruhig und ausgleichend. Sehr sensiebel und zart! Eine Blume die man ziemlich schnell zum welken bringen konnte behandelte man sie zu grob. Sein genaues Gegenteil!

Manchmal wenn Jolien lange arbeitete dann schlief Diane schon tief und fest und dann beobachtete er sie dabei. Im Schlaf konnte er sogar mit ihr reden und sie antwortete ihm. Im Schlaf waren alle anderen Gedanken ausgeschaltet und so kamen seine durch. Sie schlief den Schalf der Erschöpften, es war Hochsommer und glühend heiß. Der Tag hatte viele Gäste gebracht die alle bedient werden wollten. Sie lag halb nackt im Bett, sie hatte anders kein Auge zubekommen! Er sah ihr zu und seufzte weil er sie so schön fand... weil er sie begehrte... hätte er einen Körper... dann wäre er jetzt hier mit ihr zusammen. Selbst auf eine lesbische Frau konnte er seinen Charme anwenden. Hätte er einen Körper dann wäre er jetzt sehr erregt! 

Vorsichtig ließ er einen Finger über ihren Bauch gleiten, von ihm ging eine Hitze aus, die wirkte wie Wüstensand... doch er konnte es nicht fühlen. Sie bewegte sich unter seiner Berührung. Er nahm wahr, dass sie ihn fühlen konnte.

"Du bist begehrenswert, ma Cher!" Er sagte es sanft.  
Sie stöhnte ein "Hmmm" zur Antwort.  
"Ich begehre Dich schon eine lange Zeit..." sagte er sanft.  
"Aber Du bist ein Mann.. und Du bist Tod" Sie sagte es halb unverständlich.  
"Das stimmt... ich würde Dich gerne in die Kissen drücken ... bedauernswert das ich es nicht mehr kann."

Damit ließ er eine Hand ihren Bauch hinab gleiten, dabei beobachtete er ihren schlafenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er fuhr Kreise mit seinem Finger und dann wanderte der Finger hinauf zu ihrem Busen... wie gerne hätte er jetzt fühlen können?! Sie wand sich etwas unter seinem Finger und wirkte zufrieden. Er lächelte und beugte sich über sie... dann ganz zart hauchte er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und erwachte. Er merkte dies und zog sich schnell zum Fenster zurück. Sie hatte einen ziemlich verwirrenden Traum und stand auf um sich etwas zu Trinken zu holen. Sie legte dabei den Finger an die Lippen und fühlte der Berührung dort nach. Etiénne sah das und war erstaunt!  
Sie hatte oft Nachts Träume wie diesen und erwachte davon, bis sie irgendwann anfing sich näher mit ihm zu beschäftigen…

Ungefähr ab da dann versuchte er sich in einen anderen Körper zu versetzen... es gelang ihm sogar sich ein paar Minuten dort zu halten und diesen zu steuern. Ein Gast berichtete am nächsten Tag von einem merkwürdigen Traum, er sei Schlafgewandelt und als er erwachte da stand er mitten im Raum. Er hatte das schon Früher versucht aber nicht lange halten können, er beschloss zu üben!


	5. Chapter 5

Nach so ca. einem halben Jahr kam ein Gast der dauerhaft blieb und der dauerhaft sehr müde war und merkwürdige Träume hatte. Francoise kümmerte sich schließlich um das Schloss und die Gärten. Ab hier vermied Diane es früher ins Bett zu gehen. Sie hatte den dringenden Verdacht, dass der Marquis sie heimsuchte, doch sie verschwieg es ihrer Partnerin. Etiénne konnte sie eine lange Zeit nicht mehr allein abpassen.   
Er beschloss, dass es besser wäre sie allein zu lassen! Dennoch bemächtigte er sich Francoise Körper, einfach um zu sehen ob es ging! Nachts da kam er und dann probte er was er machen konnte. Zu dieser Zeit fand eine sehr enorme Veränderung statt mit Francoise, er schien körperlich zu wachsen, wenn Etiénne ihn besetzte... er schien sich ganz und gar zu verändern. Die Zeit strich ins Land und aus dem kleinem schmächtigen 20 Jährigen wurde in jeder Nacht der große, breitschultrige aber dennoch für seine Verhältnisse zierlich gebaute Marquis. Eine Veränderung die Etiénne sich kaum erklären konnte... die aber existierte. Wenn er ihn verließ dann war er binnen wenigen Minuten wieder Francoise. Mittlerweile konnte er sechs Stunden sein ohne gehen zu müssen.   
Er wandelte Nachts im Schloss umher und verschwand in der Bibliothek um seinen Tabak zu rauchen und sich wohl zu fühlen. Ganz und gar zu fühlen! Wie dies möglich war? Ein Rätsel!!! Er hatte sogar seine Kleider an, die er trug als er starb und seinen Goldenen Rock in dem sie seinen Körper beerdigt hatten.   
Dann und wann begegnete er den beiden Frauen und musste rasch verschwinden um nicht aufzufallen. Wenn Francoise verdutzt da stand dann nahmen sie ihn verwirrt und brachten ihn in seine Wohnung. Diane allerdings nahm sehr wohl an seiner Tagesform wahr dass etwas ganz und garnicht stimmte. Sie begann ihn zu beobachten. Sie instalierte heimlich eine Kamera vor seiner Tür, da sie dachte er spiele ihr Streiche, im Flur befestigte sie diese und dann konnte sie beobachten, dass er sehr oft in der Nacht, fast jede Nacht, aus dem Zimmer ging und im Schloss herumlief. Sie sah auf dem Monitor nicht, dass er eine andere Erscheinung hatte.   
Irgendwann beschloss sie ihm zu folgen wenn er aufbrach.   
XXX  
Etiénne beschloss in seine Bibliothek zu gehen und ein wenig zu lesen, der Tabak ging fast aus und er nahm sich nur etwa die Hälfte seiner üblichen Pfeife... der Tabak hatte sich über die Zeit vortrefflich gehalten in seiner Dose! Es war ihm auch egal... er wollte das! Gleichzeitig sah Diane am Monitor, dass Francoise aus der Tür ging und lief los. Sie folgte den Fußstapfen auf dem Flur... sie bemerkte, dass diese nicht nach Francoise klangen.   
Plötzlich sah sie einen anderen von hinten auf dem Flur, auf dem Weg in den Westflügel, sie wollte schon rufen... doch dann fiel ihr die seltsame Kleidung auf und sie stutzte. Sie hatte zunächst an einen Einbrecher gedacht! Ihr Kopf arbeitete im Wahnsinn und sie ließ einen erstickten Schrei als Etiénne sich umdrehte weil er etwas gehört hatte. Er sah ihr genau in die Augen und drehte sich zu ihr als sie angststarr wie angewurzelt stehen blieb! Er hob die Hände und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, sie wich aus und rannte davon.   
Sollte er ihr nachlaufen? Sollte er jetzt diesen Körper wieder entlassen?   
"Hmmm?" Er zog eine Braue hoch.  
Seltsam seine eigne Stimme wieder zu hören... Er hustete denn sie klang ganz schön eingerostet. Danach lachte er laut, denn es war fantastisch! Lachen... lachen war schön, er hatte es vergessen!   
"Ihr seht mich und ihr hört mich, danke!" Er sagte es angemessen laut.   
Schritte? Schritte auf dem Flur, Mia und Lian. Mitten in der Nacht? Es waren Ferien und doch erst 8 Uhr am Abend. Er wartete und dann standen sie beide da und starrten ihn fassungslos an. Er lief auf sie zu und wusste, dass sie ihn erkannten weil sie ihn immer gesehen hatten.   
"Ma Petites" er sagte es lockend und leise.  
Er lächelte weil sie unschlüssig waren was sie tun sollten. Dann stand er vor ihnen und sah auf sie hinab. Sie sahen sich an und hatten auch schon jeweils seine Hand an der Wange, er kniete sich zu ihnen und sah ihnen in die Augen. Mia war die erste die ihm in den Arm fiel und dann ihre Schwester. Er legte beide Arme um die Kinder...  
Es tat so gut, Menschliche Nähe zu spüren, Wärme, Liebe! Zu Sein und zu Fühlen, mehr begehrte er jetzt nicht! Ein Paradies in einer Hölle aus langer Entbehrung.  
...Schritte auf dem Flur.   
"Lass sie los!" Diane schmetterte es ihm entgegen.  
Er stand auf und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.   
"Was dann?" Er verschränkte die Arme.  
Sie erkannte die Stimme aus der Ghostbox und erschrak bis ins Mark.  
"Das wirst Du schon sehen?" Sie sah böse aus.  
"Also! Ich bin gespannt?" Er grinste.  
Sein Englisch war stark gebrochen. Er sah ihr in die Augen und machte eine Armbewegung, die so viel bedeutete wie ´was jetzt?´  
Jemand in seinem Arm zu halten war ein sehr erhebendes Gefühl und er fühlte dem nach, es war großartig. Er tat zwei weitere Schritte vor und streichelte den Kindern über die Köpfe. Diane schoss wie eine Furie vor! Doch bevor sie ihn packen konnte hatte er sie und hielt ihren Arm, schmerzhaft! Sie ging in die Knie weil er ihn drehen konnte.   
"Wage Dich mich anzugehen, Weib!" Es klang geknurrt. "Du bist immer noch Gast in meinem Haus und Du befolgst meine Regeln!" Sein Gesichtsausdruck war Wut entbrannt.  
Eine Frechheit einen höher Rangigen so anzugehen! Eine Frechheit von einer Frau einen Mann so anzugehen! Er blickte ihr in die wiederspenstigen aufgerissenen Augen.  
"Lassen Sie mich los.. bitte!" Diane sprach ihn ganz leise an.   
Ihre Stimme hatte eine traurige Nuance bekommen, so dass er sie anblickte. Dann ganz langsam ließ er ihren Arm los und sie hielt ihn schmerzhaft.   
"Sie müssen jetzt gehen, bitte!"   
Er sah sie an und nickte, dann konnte sie zusehen wie aus Etiénne wieder Francoise wurde. Der war wiedermal ziemlich verwirrt. Diane wollte schon das Medium anrufen um endlich Schluß mit dem Spuk zu machen. Doch irgendwas hielt sie zurück.  
XXX  
In einer taghellen Mondnacht lief sie zu einem der Fenster im Westflügel und rief ihn herbei. Sie sah seine Erscheinung klar und deutlich. Sie sagte ihm er solle den armen Mann bitte allein lassen und sie bat ihn... sie flehte. Er stand vor ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen... er war traurig! Es tat ihr in der Sekunde leid. Sein Herz, wenn er noch eines hätte, sank in die tiefsten Tiefen. Sie bat ihn nicht mehr zu erscheinen egal wie! Sie allein wusste, dass er sie verehrte und sie allein hatte auch so eine Macht über ihn. Zum Abschied strich er über ihre Wange und dann verschwand er durch die Decke.   
Sein Herz ertrank und wurde in schwarze Fluten hinab gesogen wie ein Matrose auf wogender See.  
Eine lange, lange Zeit passierte nichts mehr. Es war beinahe zu still in diesem Haus! Die Kinder kamen auf ein teures Privatinternat und Jolien war so oft außer Haus arbeiten, um ihre Skulpturen zu verkaufen. Diane war allein und Francoise kaum zu sehen, weil oft bei seinen Freunden. Er saß so oft an eben diesem Fenster und starrte ins Nichts! Er beobachtete den Soldaten der nicht mehr oft kam. Jedesmal wenn er spürte, dass irgendwer in seine Nähe kam verschwand er. Er ließ die Gäste in Ruhe, er tat als sei er nicht mehr da. Wenn sie allein war dann rief sie ihn ab und zu aber er reagierte nicht auf sie!  
XXX  
Manchmal da suchte er sie Nachts heim und wenn sie erwachte wusste sie das er noch da war. Manchmal dann lief sie bewusst an seiner Bibliothek vorbei, dann spürte sie seine Anwesenheit. Sie wollte es ja kaum zugeben aber sie vermisste ihn. Er hatte ihr so oft zugeschaut wenn sie etwas im Schloss unternahm, sie konnte es stets fühlen. Wenn er nicht da war vermisste sie ihn und er schien seit Langem verschwunden.  
"Monsieur le Marquis, es tut mir leid! Ich möchte nicht, dass Sie mich für immer meiden!" Sie rief es in den Raum hinein und sagte es sehr laut.   
Sie weinte, weil sie einsam war... sie setzte sich vor die Tür und weinte noch viel mehr Tränen. Sie fühlte sich schuldig und mies!  
Plötzlich schwang die Tür weit auf und Etiénne stand darin, in menschlicher Gestalt.   
"Es tut mir leid wenn ich Sie zum weinen bringe..." Er kniete sich zu ihr hinab, nahm ihren Handrücken und hauchte ihr nach althergebrachter Manier einen Kuss hinauf.  
"Nein, nein... es tut mir leid!" Sie sah ihn fasziniert an.  
Sie spürte, dass sie gar keine Angst mehr hatte.   
"Ich wollte Niemanden verletzen!" er legte den Kopf schief.   
"Nein, Sie haben Niemanden verletzt!" Er erhob sich und lächelte eines seiner gewinnbringensden Lächeln.  
"Kommen Sie Madame, ich bringe Sie auf andere Gedanken!" Er hielt ihr die ausgestreckte Hand hin.   
"Gern." Sie ergriff sie weinend und er zog sie hoch.  
Seine Hand war warm, stark und groß. Sie blickte diese Hand eine lange Zeit an. Er bot ihr seinen Arm und sie hakte sich unter dann liefen sie durch das einsame Schloss. Sie schwiegen und er spürte wie sie ihn dauernd anstarrte, er schien das zu ignorieren.   
"Wollen wir in den Garten?" Fragte sie.  
Sie standen vor der Eingangstür in den Salon, er blieb mit großen Augen stehen und starrte hinaus.  
"Ich kann nicht!" Er sah aus als fühle er sich unbehaglich.  
"Wieso nicht?" Sie sagte es unbedarft.  
"Es ist, wie eine unsichtbare Barriere, wie eine Mauer oder wie ... soll ich das sagen? Es geht nicht! Verzeihung Madame, wenn ich sie abermals enttäusche."   
"Oh, es tut MIR leid" sagte sie.  
Er blieb reglos... "Nein, ich würde gerne... Sie können doch nichts dafür."  
Er musste sich beherrschen, weil er sie küssen wollte und sie schmecken. Er zog sie schnell weg und sich aus diesen Gedanken.  
Fortan trafen sie sich ab und an und sie fand er wäre galant. Sie beobachtete ihn wie er sie ansah. Wie er die Beine übereinanderschlug, wenn sie beieinander saßen am Kamin und wie er lächelte. Wie er den Kopf neigte wenn er mit ihr sprach und sie nebeneinander gingen. Wie elegant er lief und wie er noch eleganter seine Hände bewegte wenn er redete. Wie er dann und wann ihre Lippen ansah, als wolle er sie küssen. Wie er sich ausdrückte, so alt ehrwürdig und wie er lachte und den Kopf manchmal dabei in den Nacken warf. Manchmal da strich er ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn und sie legte den Kopf in seine Hand, dann sah er besonders intensiv auf ihre Lippen. Es war ein Tanz, ein Reigen und ein schlummernder Vulkan.   
Sie hatte noch nie mit einem Mann Intimitäten ausgetauscht und ein bisschen Respekt davor, doch seit Kurzem verlangte ihr danach, nach ihm. Sie konnte spüren das er sie begehrte und das das Verlangen in ihm wuchs wenn sie zusammen waren aber sie bremste ihn ständig. 

XXX  
Sie liefen wieder über einen der unzähligen Flure und waren allein im Schloss... sie unterhielten sich über die Diener der damaligen Zeit als er sie urplötzlich in seinen Arm nahm und sie an sich drückte. In einer so unerwarteten impulsiven Geste, dass ihr Herz zunächst vor Entsetzen raste.

"Bitte nenne mich Etiénne, nenne mich endlich bei meinem Vornamen, dass hat lang keiner mehr gesagt ma Cher. Oh Gott, ich werde noch wahnsinnig vor Verlangen nach deinen Lippen..." Er hauchte es mit seinen Lippen nah an ihr Ohr und setzte einen kurzen Kuss darauf. 

 

"Etiénne." Sie sagte es mit rauer Stimme.  
Sie hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen und konnte seine wahnsinnige Lust spüren. Er nahm sie, drückte sie gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken und konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er küsste ihren Nacken und leckte kurz darüber. Ihr lief ein eiskalter Schauer über die Wirbelsäule. Sie spürte wie er sich zusammenriss und von ihr abließ. 

"Verzeih mir... Du bist so wunderschön..." Er küsste ihren Handrücken und ließ sie frei. 

Sie sah ihn verdutzt an und fand das sie nicht wüsste was sie wollte, es war schön und unheimlich zu gleich. Sie nahm seine Kravatte und bevor sie sich versah drückte er sie wieder gegen die Wand... sie hatte es provoziert. Sie spürte seine Erregung an ihrem Bauch als er das tat und sie sah ihm in die Augen als er danach ihren Hals küsste. Er kam mit seinem Gesicht zurück und sie standen Nase an Nase, dann spürte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Der Kuss wurde schnell fordernt und er spielte mit ihrer spitzen Zunge. Sie drückte ihn weg, nur um ihn wieder zu holen. Sie spürte seine Hände in ihrem Rücken, sie strichen sanft darüber und drückten sie zart an sich. 

Was würde jetzt passieren? Sie war nicht bereit für ein Abenteuer dieser Art! Mit einem Mann auch noch... mit einem Geist?! Sie drückte ihn wieder weg und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie war so dicht an ihn gelehnt, dass er hinab sehen musste. Er lächelte ein ganz kleines Lächeln... mehr einem Schmunzeln ähnlich. Dann legte er ihr seine riesige Pranke an die Wange und sah ihre Lippen an... nur kurz um ihr dann wieder in die Augen zu blicken. Danach ließ er sie los, nahm Abstand und legte den Kopf schief. Sie sah verwirrt über dieses kleine Abenteuer in seine Augen und versehentlich auf die Beule in seiner Mitte. Er bedachte sie mit einem Blick der mehr sagen konnte als tausend Worte... er sagte so viel wie ´wenn Du mich willst weißt Du ja wo Du mich findest!´Dann drehte er sich und ging, sie lief ihm nach und fand nur Francoise der gerade zurück in seine Wohnung lief.

Sie war verwirrt und sie ganz durcheinander. Wie sollte sie das jetzt Jolien beibringen, die von all dem nichts wusste? Sie wusste nicht, das der Spuk Gestalt annehmen konnte und ihr nachstellte… Sie kannte ihre Gefühle für dieses Wesen nicht.   
Einige Tage später stellte sie Etiénne als einen Schauspieler vor, der Führungen im alten unrenovierten Teil des Schlosses anbieten konnte. Ein Schauspieler der Geschichte studiert hatte natürlich aber keine Anstellung bekam und umschulte. Jolien fand die Zwei so oft im Gespräch, dass sie ganz langsam eifersüchtig wurde. Denn sie konnte das Kistern zwischen ihnen ganz genau einsortieren. Sie hatte ihn sogar schon zur Rede gestellt und ihm gedroht ihn rauszuwerfen. Er nahm sich daraufhin zurück und wartete weitere Gelegenheiten einfach ab. 

In den nächsten Tag war Jolien früher als sonst daheim und Diane fand sie vermisste ihn. Sie hatte Zeit zum nachdenken und wenn sie durch die Flure lief, weil sie etwas erledigten musste und zufällig an seinem Bild vorrüber kam, warf sie ihm einen langen Blick zu. Ihr war als sehe das Bildniss zurück und ihr wurde immer ganz anders. Jolien fiel das auf, doch sie war in einer Art Dauerstress. Sie hatten sperrlich Zeit für Intimitäten, denn sie war so schnell müde. Als sie sich dennoch mal die Zeit nahmen und unanständige Dinge vollführten dachte Diane an ihn... was wäre wenn er das mit ihr tat? Sie schalt sich sofort dafür. Sie dachte an die Beule die sie verursacht hatte. 

"Wo bist Du grade Diane?" Jolien hielt inne.  
"Bei Dir, mach weiter!" Diane gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Busen.  
"Das stimmt nicht, an wen hast Du gedacht?"   
"An Dich mein Schatz!"  
Sie verließ sie und zog sich an. "Das sah aber ganz anders aus!"  
"Wieso kommst Du auf sowas?"  
"Ich bin nicht blind, ok?! Du bist doch verknallt in diesen arroganten Arsch!"  
"Schatz... bleib hier... es ist nicht wie Du denkst!"

Sie lief hinaus und fuhr dann weg. Konnte sie Gedanken lesen? Was war hier nur los? Warum konnte sie das? Und wieso dachte sie an ihn? Sie rannte ihr nach nur um hinter dem Auto herzusehen. Sie konnte die Tränen nicht zurück halten und weinte bitterlich. Sie spürte seine Präsenz in ihrem Rücken und sagte ihm er solle verschwinden, was er tat. Jolien blieb lange fern. Sie hatte natürlich mitbekommen was da im Gange war und das Diane sich veränderte ihr gegenüber. Sie kehrte zurück, nach geraumer Zeit und darauf gab es jeden Tag Streit... so lange bis Jolien wieder weg fuhr. Sie hatte ihr gehörig die Meinung gegeigt.

XXX

Als sie wiederkehrte offenbarte sie ihr, dass sie eine Andere hatte. Diane fiel aus allen Wolken und weinte so bitter, dass Etiénne darauf aufmerksam wurde... doch sie jagte ihn jedesmal fort. Diane konnte auch nicht weg, wohin denn auch? Sie hatte nichts... sie blieb! Sie blieb und erlebte wie Clair einzog. Mit der Zeit verebbte das Gefühl der Traurigkeit und machte dem Gefühl der Einsamkeit platz. Clair konnte sie nicht leiden und Etiénne spielte ihr ab und zu böse Streiche, so dass Diane wusste wer das zu verantworten hatte. Doch irgendann vermisste sie ihr altes Zuhause wahnsinnig... doch sie hatte drüben Niemanden zu dem sie konnte.

XXX

Sie saß Abends ganz allein im Salon und starrte in das Kaminfeuer... draußen war es bitter kalt und in ihr auch. Sie fühlte sich einsam und verlassen. Die Tür ging auf und Etiénne kam herein, unbemerkt.  
"Ich mag sie nicht!" Er sagte es mehr zu sich.  
Sie sprang erschrocken auf "Ich auch nicht" Sie setzte sich wieder "Sie hat alles zerstört.... nein eigentlich war ich das!"  
"Jolien hat Dich eine lange Zeit mit ihr betrogen, ma Belle!" Er kniete sich zu ihr an ihren Sessel.  
"Das stimmt nicht... woher weißt Du das?"   
"Ich konnte sehen und hören wenn sie mit ihr über diesen seltsamen quadratischen Kasten sprach oder ihr einen Brief schrieb!" Er nahm ihre Hand in seine.  
"Kasten? Ach Du meinst das Handy...Wie lange?"  
"Zwei Jahre..."  
"Der erzähl ich was!" Sie wollte aufstehen.

Er hielt sie unten. "Das macht es jetzt auch nicht besser." Er küsste ihre Hand. 

Sie konnte sehen, dass er sie nicht anlog. Sie konnte sehen, dass er auf ihre Reaktion wartete und als sie seine Augen sah fand sie, sie hatte ihn mehr vermisst als ihr lieb war. Sie stand trozdem auf und dann fand sie sich in seinen Armen wieder. Es fühlte sich richtig an, sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust und begamm zu weinen, hemmungslos. Er strich über ihr Haar und legte seinen Kopf auf ihren. Er hatte noch nie eine weinende Frau in den Armen gehalten. Er hatte sich nie dafür interessiert und immer alles geblockt. Doch jetzt war es gut so! 

"Scht... ist gut!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar, "Sie ist es nicht wert!" Er lächelte in sich hinein... jetzt hatte er endlich freie Bahn. "Sie hat Dich nicht verdient!"  
Er hob ihr Kinn an und sah auf ihre Lippen, sie schloss ihre Augen und plötzlich küssten sie sich lange und ganz sanft. 

"Danke, Etiénne!" Sie drückte sich weg.

Danach ging sie zum Fenster, er lief ihr nach und nahm sie von hinten in den Arm, strich ihre Haare aus dem Nacken und küsste ihn. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut! Sie stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab und setzte sich wieder. Der Abend verging und sie unterhielten sich vor dem Kamin... sie fanden schnell zurück in eine gelöste Atmosphäre und scherzten.

Jolien und Clair kehrten von einer Party zurück und sahen die Zwei die gerade mit einem Glas Wein derart ins Gespräch vertieft waren, dass sie nicht mitbekamen, nicht mehr allein zu sein.  
"Ich sehe, Du machst Dir auch einen schönen Abend! Wie lange bist Du schon mit ihm intim?"

Etiénne starrte sie in einer halben Drohgebärde an. Wie er sie jetzt verwünschte. Immer stand sie zwischen ihnen, immer musste sie irgendetwas dazu sagen oder irgendwie einen Keil zwischen sie treiben.  
"Jolien... ich dachte Du seist noch unterwegs!" Sie sah geknickt auf ihn und dann ging sie weg.

Sie liefen an ihnen vorbei nach Oben und kurze Zeit später hörten man lustvolle Geräusche. Das Bett knarrte und die zwei wurden richtig laut. Er lief ihr nach, fand sie zunächst nicht und grübelte… wo konnte sie sein? Dieses verfluchte Weibsstück, er müsste ihr gehörig einheizen… diese Jolien war ein echter Dorn im Fleisch. Er lief an ihren Zimmern vorbei und sagte ihnen sie sollen gefälligst leise sein. Die Tür schwang auf und Jolien kam wütend hinaus. Er verpasste ihr ganz gehörig eine verbale Abreibung und sagte ihr sie hätte sie nicht verdient. Jolien wurde sehr sehr aufgebracht, wollte sich schon mit ihm schlagen als Clair sie zurück nahm.

XXX

Nach einer langen Zeit fand er Diane im Ostflügel. Er stutzte, genau an dieser Stelle sagte er seiner Frau einst sie könne ihm gestohlen bleiben. Er räusperte sich und sie drehte sich zu ihm. Diese Jolien zerstörte in einem Augenblick alles was er bis hierher aufbaute. 

Etiénne sah Abstand haltend zu ihr herüber."Sie sind unverschämt und dreist. Komm meine Liebe wollen wir an einen ruhigeren Ort?" Er bot ihr den Arm.

"Die Idee ist gut." Sie war betrunken.

Sie ließ sich in der Zwischenzeit ganz schön vollaufen. Konnte nicht ertragen wie man sie behandelte. Konnte nicht verstehen was sie zu fühlen schien. Er beschloss, warum auch immer, sein Heiligstes mit ihr zu teilen… Sie liefen in die Bibliothek und schlossen sich ein, hier war es absolut still, beinahe zu still. 

"Es ist so ruhig."  
"Es ist so still weil dieser Raum mein Ruhepohl ist, weil er weit abgelegen ist, weil..."  
"Weil?"  
"Das war alles." Natürlich war es nicht alles.  
"Weil?" Sie bohrte nach und sah ihn verführerisch an.  
"Ich brauchte lange um so viele Bücher zu sammeln..." Er versuchte es zu übergehen.  
"Warum... und?" Sie ließ nicht locker.

Sie war nicht Herrin ihrer Sinne, der Alkohol ließ sie scheinbar forsch werden. Sie strich durch seinen Backenbart und zog ihn hinab in einen Kuss.  
Er versuchte abzulenken und wand sich weg "... Jahre benötigte ich und Länder bereiste ich, dafür..."  
Sie kam ihm sehr nahe und legte die Hand an seine Brust "Du wolltest es mir sagen.... sag es."

Er sah ihr ins Gesicht und hielt die Hand auf seiner Brust fest. Sie nötigte ihn derart… so konnte es nicht weiter gehen.

"Ich bin in diesem Raum gestorben!"  
Sie wurde schlagartig nüchtern, drehte sich weg und sah zu Boden. "Oh, bitte verzeih mir, ich bin so betrunken!"  
"Hier, drüben... dieses Buch hier", er wies darauf "habe ich gelesen bevor ich erstickt bin! Hier an diesem Tisch bin ich gestorben, ich kann Dir sagen was ich aß. Wer mich zu letzt bediente, wer mich besuchte..." Er hielt ihre Hand an Ort und Stelle.  
"Du hast gesagt Dich hätte Jemand ermordet?" Sie wollte sie weg ziehen. Die Situation wurde unangenehm.

"Ich denke Jemand hat mir Gift in mein Mittagessen getan und das über eine sehr lange Zeit." Er hielt sie immer noch fest und neigte den Kopf.  
"Wie ist das wenn man stirbt?" Sie wollte es eigentlich garnicht wissen.

Denn dann wurde sie wieder daran erinnert, dass sie mit keinem Lebenden über Dinge wie diese sprach. Natürlich, er war nur eine Illusion sie hatte schließlich gesehen wie er Francoise in Besitz genommen und ihm seine Erscheinung aufzwang. Das alles war nicht real und doch real? Sie wollte auch die Umstände seines Todes nicht wissen und langsam wurde es gruselig, doch er sprach einfach weiter.

"Es war qualvoll... bis ich plötzlich wieder Luft bekam, jeglicher Schmerz vorrüber ging... ich fühlte und fühle nichts, in meiner eigentlichen Gestalt! Ich bin einfach aufgewacht und dachte ich hätte geschlafen? Irgendwann stellte ich fest, dass ich verstarb weil mein Sarg unten im Salon stand und sah mich darin... da wurde es mir schlagartig klar. Das ist ein merkwürdiges Geschehen, tot und noch anwesend zu sein."  
"Bitte lass uns über etwas anderes reden!"  
"Ich habe es noch keiner Seele erzählt." Es war wie ein gebrochener Damm und schoss aus ihm.  
"Ich fühle mich geehrt." Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an.  
Wie konnte sie eine Person lieben die schon eine so geraume Zeit tot war? Wie konnte sie das zulassen. Er schien nur ein Trugbild zu sein. Nicht echt und doch unheimlich real.

Sie sprachen vor dem Kamin die ganze Nacht bis der Morgen graute und Etiénne Francoise wieder zurück brachte. Sie trafen sich fortan viele Abende und taten nichts anderes als reden und reden. Jolien und Clair machten sich schon darüber lustig.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Winter neigte sich dem Frühling entgegen und Mia und Lian reisten gerade wieder in die Schule ab. Diane fühlte sich sehr wohl in seiner Gegenwart und vermisste ihn wenn er mal nicht kam, weil er diesen Körper nicht überbeanspruchen wollte. Sie waren in seiner Bibliothek allein, er erklärte ihr ein Buch und sie hatten es sich dafür vor einem Regal das bis an die Decke reichte bequem gemacht. Sie stand auf der Leiter und war auf Augenhöhe mit ihm. Er hatte längst aufgegeben etwas von ihr zu verlangen... als sie ihn plötzlich küsste. Er war erstaunt, ja beinahe erschrocken über diese Reaktion. Doch dann genoss er es... sie bat um Einlass in seinen Mund mit ihrer Zunge. 

Er ließ seine Hand wandern von ihrem Rücken zu ihrem Po. Er nahm eine Pobacke in seine Hand und massierte sie kurz. Keine abweisende Reaktion von ihr. Es war schon sehr warm draußen und sie hatte ein Kleid an. Er küsste ihren Hals, ihre Kehle und dann senkte er seinen Kopf an ihren Busen. Sie atmete heftig als er ihn vom BH befreite und ihre Brustwarze saugte, um sanft hineinzu beißen. Er drückte sie gegen die Leiter und sie strich durch seinen Backenbart. Er war so hoffnungslos hart und stöhnte deswegen. Doch er wollte sie zu nichts drängen... Sie erschrak kurz über diese Reaktion... er fand zurück zu ihrem Mund um ihn zu küssen. Seine Hand lag an ihrer Hüfte. Sie war so hochkonzentriert auf diesen Mund, dass sie erschrak als die Hand sich bewegte. Sie striff unter ihr Kleid und ihren Schenkel hinauf, sie zitterte ein wenig. 

Die Finger zogen sanfte Kreise auf ihren Schenkeln. Oh Gott, wenn er nicht schon tot wäre, käme er jetzt um. Er war so unfassbar hart... Er legte beide Hände in ihren Rücken und drückte sie mit einem etwas heftigeren Ruck an seine Mitte. Sie spürte sie an ihrer und es zog dort durch ihren Unterleib. Er küsste ihren Nacken und strich über ihre Pobacken, schwang die Hüfte gegen sie, musste stöhnen... 

Die Hand kehrte zurück unter ihr Kleid und strich über ihre Unterhose und tiefer. Sie stöhnte in sein Ohr und biss hinein. Eine ganze Weile bis sie laut stöhnend gegen seine Finger kam. Er öffnete schnell seine Hose denn er hielt es keine Minute länger aus. Sie spürte, dass sie egal wie, jetzt, mehr wollte! Sie hob ihr Kleid hinauf, zog ihre Unterhose aus, setzte sich auf eine Sprosse der Leiter und öffnete ihre Schenkel. Er verfolgte das mit einem hungrigen Blick, küsste sie, sah sie fragend an und schob sich zwischen ihre Beine. Als er tief in ihr war küssten sie sich. Sie hielt sich an seinen Schultern fest. 

Das Buch glitt längst zu Boden und er hob sie von der Leiter auf den Schreibtisch. Sie war mehr als nur bereit für ihn. Er bewegte die Hüfte in kreisend, rollenden Bewegungen und küsste sie. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und schloss sie dann... Ihre Beine hatten sich um ihn gelegt und der Schreibtisch wackelte... einige Dinge fielen polternd zu Boden dabei. 

Er stieß schnell in sie bis sie schrie vor Verlangen. Nach einer Zeit klatschten ihre Hüften aneinander, er hob sie vom Tisch um sie auf den Teppich zu legen. Als er sich über ihr erhob und seine Arme in ihre Seiten stemmte, dauerte es nur kurz bis er seinen Kopf an ihren legte und sie nocheinmal kam. Sie beobachtete ihn als er heftig atmend auf ihr zusammen sackte und sich auf die Seite fallen ließ. 

"Es ist eine Ewigkeit her!"   
"Wow!" Sie sah ihn an und lächelte.  
Es klopfte "Seid ihr jetzt fertig?"  
"Ja" Sie sagte es ganz leise in sein Ohr.  
"Gut, es nervt!" 

Etiénne musste lachen bevor er sich zu ihr rollte und ihr einen Kuss gab. Diane sah ihn an, wusste nicht wie ihr geschehen war, alles ging so schnell und ungeplant. Doch sie wollte es, sie wollte ihn und sie wollte ihn in sich spüren.

XXX

Jolien und Clair hatten sich schon an ihn gewöhnt und saßen Abends mit ihnen zusammen im Salon vor dem Kamin, der Frühling erlitt wieder einen kleinen Kälteeinschnitt. Etiénne hatte nur Augen für Diane, er spürte Clairs Blicke die ihn teilweise verschlangen... Clair war Männern nicht abgeneigt! Jolien spürte das ebenso... Diane zierte sich sehr wenn er ihr nahe kam. Es war eine Art Tanz. Jeden Abend saßen sie alle vier beisammen und manchmal spielte Etiénne mit Clair, Diane bekam das sehr wohl mit war aber nicht böse darum. Jolien machte es rasend… es war sein Plan. Er wollte nichts mit der Dirne anfangen, nur ihre Freundin vor Zorn erglühen lassen.

Drei Frauen und er mittendrin... er fühlte sich mehr als nur wohl. Er genoss ihre Blicke und ihre kleinen charmanten Lächeln wenn sie mit ihm redeten... Sie redeten über dies und das und über das Geschehen des Tages, über Gäste und Ausflüge. Manchmal erzählte Etiénne aus seiner Zeit, natürlich hatte er das nur aus Büchern und von seinen Abenteuern in anderen Ländern... Dann klebten Diane und Clair an seinen Lippen.

XXX

Langsam wurde es Sommer und die Kleider der Damen aufreizend kurz. Was für die heutige Zeit ganz normal war, glich für ihn einem Freudenhaus. Clairs Brüste fielen beinahe immer aus ihrem BH... wenn sie einen trug! Meistens trug sie keinen. Er konnte sich Blicke darauf kaum entziehen! Diane war da etwas geschlossener und Jolien passte eher in so eine Art Mittelmaß. Manchmal saßen sie bis tief in die Nacht beisammen und tranken. Etiénne tat als tränke er viel goss den anderen aber Tatsache mehr ins Glas.   
Es war nur ein Spiel. Ein Spiel, dass so vielen anderen Spielen glich, die er bis hier her gespielt hatte. Jolien wurde immer wütender wenn er Clair ein bisschen neckte. Diane war nicht eifersüchtig, im Gegenteil, froh wenn seine Aufmerksamkeit wo anders hin ging. Denn er wurde ziemlich oft ziemlich aufdringlich. Er konnte sich kokett aus jedem Wortgefecht winden und es für sich gewinnen. Er hatte bisher mit keiner eine amouroeuse Beziehung... und mit Diane nur ein einziges Mal Sex. Er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte? 

An einem der heißesten Tage saßen sie noch in der Nacht zusammen... Gäste blieben aus denn es war ihnen zu warm! Die Stimmung war gut und der Alkohol machte sie für Etiénne besser. Clair und Diane hingen an seinen Lippen, er erzählte gerade wie er nach Ägypten gereist war und die Tochter des Paschas kennengelernt hatte... Er war mit ihr im Bett und hatte Praktiken kennengelernt die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.... aber das verschwieg er! Doch das konnten sie zwischen den Zeilen lesen. Die zwei waren ordentlich angetrunken... Etiénne musste darüber Schmunzeln! Jolien musste noch einiges geschäftliche erledigen. Eine gute Gelegenheit! 

"Hast Du mit ihr das Bett geteilt?" Clair sagte es fast schlagartig und unterbrach ihn.  
"Madame? Was für eine unanständige Frage!" Er beugte sich angewiedert zu ihr und zog eine Braue hoch.  
"Clair!" Diane sagte es empört.   
"Hast Du?" Sie grinste ihn betrunken an.  
"Darüber spricht ein Chevaliér nicht!" Er beugte sich wieder zurück und rümpfte die Nase.  
"Ohhh, Du hast... Diane gieß mir noch was ein." Sie beugte sich zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel... "Ihr hattet sicher Spaß!" 

Er sah die Hand an und dann in ihre Augen.Sie nahm ihre Hand wieder weg, gleichzeitig mit seinen spitzen Fingern die sie fest hielten. Das war eine mehr als offensichtliche Art zu sagen ´ich will mit Dir ins Bett.´Clair zog ihr Top ein Wenig tiefer... und Etiénne warf zwanghaft einen Blick hinein. Diane fielen irgendwann die Augen zu und sie kringelte sich auf dem Sessel zusammen. Clair hatte ihre Hand weiter über Schenkel wandern lassen und war ihm näher gerückt.   
Etiénne kämpfte mitlerweile mit einer Erregung. Sie setzten sich auf die Erde mit einer Decke und unterhielten sich... jeder auf einem Kissen. Diane wurde kurz wach, hörte ihm zu und nickte wieder weg! Etiénne nahm die mittlerweile gewanderte Hand aus seiner Hose und hielt sie hart fest. Clair benahm sich wie eine Bortsteinschwalbe... mit der anderen Hand knöpfte er seine Hose weiter auf. Er war hart und es schmerzte bereits unangenehm. Die Beule in seiner Hose war auch kaum zu übersehen, auf Grund ihrer Größe. Er zog Clair weg aus diesem Raum und mit in einen anderen. Dann schob er sie gegen einen Tisch und nahm sie sich. Dabei hielt er ihr den Mund zu und war schmerzhaft schnell.   
Als sie wieder kamen und sich setzten lächelte er sie an, sie hatte ihn herausgefordert und nun trug sie die Konsequenzen.

"Meine Damen, ich empfele mich..." Er stand auf und machte einen knappen Diener.  
"Wo willst Du denn hin Etiénne?" Clair sah ihn mit gespielt schmollenden Mund an.  
"Sie sind betrunken, Teuerste!" Er spuckte letzteres fast aus.  
Diane erwachte und sah ihn perplex an sie hatte längst spitz, dass er kein Kostverächter war. Etiénne lief den Flur hinab und Clair war aufgesprungen um ihm nach zu rennen. Jolien kam auf den Plan, nahm an, dass sie Diane und ihn hörte und wurde bleich als sie merkte was da vorfiel, sie schnappte sich Clair und gab ihr eine kräftige Ohrfeige.

XXX

Jolien sah Diane an, die sich sehr schämte für ihre Freundin! Sie saßen beisammen und unterhielten sich über Clair. Jolien entschuldigte sich bei Diane und beschloss mit Clair am nächsten Tag Schluß zu machen und sie raus zuwerfen. Sie war Etiénne auch ein Wenig dankbar, er hatte ihr über Clair die Augen geöffnet und so war es auch egal was mit ihrer Ex wurde... Jolien und Diane lagen sich in den Armen.  
Clair tat als ginge sie in ihr Zimmer, machte allerdings einen Abstecher und fand ihn ganz schnell. 

"Wo willst Du denn so schnell hin, großer Mann?"   
"Nun, meine Ruhe haben und ähm..." 

Sie warf sich an ihn und drückte seine Mitte sanft. Jolien und Diane waren ebenfalls auf dem Weg ins Bett als sie zufällig die Szene beobachteten.

"Madame, kann es sein das sie mehr als nur betrunken sind?"  
"Ohja, ich habe ein bisschen Speed genommen?"  
"Speed?"  
"Das ist was was Dich extrem geil macht!" Sie drückte seine Mitte fester.  
Er sog scharf die Luft ein "So, sie gehen jetzt..."   
"Komm schon, Du willst es doch auch, Du kannst mich nochmal haben!"   
Er hielt ihre Hand und drückte sie feste... "Muss ich deutlicher werden? Madame, Sie ekeln mich an! Ihr Benehmen ist das eines dahergelaufenen Straßenköters und meines Blickes kaum würdig"  
Der Adel war zugegeben doch sehr arrogant in seiner Art und Etikette und der Marquis ließ es sie sehr deutlich spüren! Er zog eine protestierende Augenbraue hinauf und stand wie ein Hühne über ihr. Er rümpfte dabei die Nase, sah extrem brüskiert aus.   
"Ihnen hat Niemand Benehmen beigebogen... ich werde es übernehmen müssen!"

Sie schrie kurz laut auf und nahm Abstand! "Ist ja gut..." Sie drehte sich zum Fenster im Flur um und sah hinaus. "Schlappschwanz!"   
Er liebte es Frauen zu erobern aber doch keine die geifernd zu seinen Füßen lagen. Er ging weiter den Flur in Richtung Francoise Wohnung hinab. Sie versuchte ihn zu provozieren.  
"Du kannst nicht was... bist in zwei Minuten fertig! Langweiler..." Sie sah ihm nach und wunderte sich das er stehen blieb und sich umdrehte!   
Das war zu viel. Diane kannte ihn schon sehr lange... und wusste was ihn ziemlich aufbrachte, sie hielt Jolien an ihrer Seite fest. Sie hatten Angst einzuschreiten und es wohlmöglich auf sich zu ziehen. Er herschte sie an und jagte die zwei fort in seinem Zorn. Dann kam er wieder um Clair zu suchen und sich ihr zu widmen. 

"Meine Familie starb auf der Guillotine, einer nach dem anderen... jeder verlor seinen Kopf! Sie wurden brutal abgeschlachtet, ihnen wurden die Schädel zertrümmert, sie wurden aus dem Fenster gestoßen... aus diesem da!" Er wies hinter sie "Sie starben, ALLE!" Er stand vor ihr und schlug ihr hart ins Gesicht.

Sie hob eine Hand an die Wange und sah ihn erschrocken an. Jetzt hatte sie Angst vor ihm, denn sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm ziemlich wütende Züge an. Er war ihr so nahe und er sah nicht mehr aus als wolle er sich zurück halten!   
"Sieh hinaus..." Er wirbelte sie herum und zwang sie dazu hinab zu sehen als er das Fenster öffnete. Dabei lehnte er an ihr. "Da hinab wurde sie gestoßen, meine Frau... nachdem sie ihr Schlimmes antaten!" (Er sah es, nach seinem Tot) Sie hatte plötzlich eine wahnsinnige Angst vor ihm und spürte ihn unsanft in ihrem Rücken. "Sieh es Dir genau an... was hält mich davon ab nicht genau das mit Dir zu tun?"   
"Nein bitte..." Sie sagte es angstverzerrt.   
"Du hast Dich mit dem Falschen angelegt, Mädchen!"   
Er hatte wirklich kein Intresse mehr daran, ihr nicht zu nahe zu treten.  
"Du benimmst Dich wie eine... läufige... Hündin..." Sagte er. Dabei hielt er ihr den Mund zu und ließ sie weiterhin nach Unten blicken.

Er presste sie mit Gewalt gegen eine der Fensterbänke und hielt sie hinab gedrückt. Er war viel stärker als sie. "Ist es recht so ja?" Sie begann stumm zu weinen, schreien konnte sie nicht denn er packte sie an der Kehle! 

"Bitte hör auf..."   
"Wenn ich fertig bin... Du Hure!"   
Diane und Jolien trauten sich nicht aus ihrem Versteck.  
"Etiénne!" Clair rief es entsetzt.

Er zog sie wieder rauf und hielt ihr Gesicht in einer Hand feste.

"Jetzt wäre der Zeitpunkt an dem ich Dich packte und Dich hinaus werfen würde!" Er hob sie kurz an um ihr einen Schrecken zu geben und ließ sie wieder runter. Sie schrie entsetzt auf.   
Als er sie los ließ waren seine Gesichtszüge dämonisch, der Schlag traf sie hart und sie fiel zu Boden. Er stand über ihr und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt! Sie verlor das Bewusstsein, es war der Schlag seines Vaters der ihn einst getroffen hatte und ihn ins AUS schickte. Es war die Erinnerung daran und dann die Erinnerung daran, dass er sich als Kind und Jugendlicher kaum unter Kontrolle hielt, er schlug seine Diener. Er ließ seine Wut mit psychischer und physischer Gewalt an ihnen aus. Er behandelte sie wie Dreck... wie man ihn behandelt hatte. Ein König musste hart sein, stark sein und schlau! Man hatte ihn gedrillt wie einen Soldaten und wenn er weinte dann schlug man jede einzelne Träne aus ihm... jeder Schlag eine Schule! Jeder Schlag entfernte ihn immer mehr vom Mitgefühl!

"Nicht mit mir!" Er schrie es so laut er konnte über sie wie ein Fluch!  
Als er sich umdrehte starrte er in zwei angstverzerrte Fratzen... Gesichter. Er kam ganz langsam zurück und realisierte zum aller ersten mal was eben passierte. Er wollte etwas sagen, er wollte etwas tun aber er konnte nicht... er ging auf Diane zu doch die trieb ihn weg von sich. Er rannte über den Flur in Francoise Zimmer.

XXX

Die Zeit danach war eisig und er spürte, dass er unerwünscht war. Er hielt sich viel in seiner Bibliothek auf und kam kaum mal zum Vorschein. Auch Francoise hatte seine Ruhe vor ihm. Er begann irgendwann ihre abendlichen Gespräche zu vermissen und schalt sich für diese dumme Emotion. Clair näherte sich dem Schloss nicht mehr, hatte niemals preis gegeben was geschah und somit kehrte hier Stille ein. Eine Stille die erdrückend wirkte!   
Eines Abends kam er wieder und setzte sich, es war mittlerweile kühler Spätherbst, in den Salon nachdem er den Kamin angefacht hatte. Er hatte keinerlei Intention auf Begegnungen! Er wollte nur sein... die Wärme des Feuers spüren. Das Prickeln auf der Haut und die Flammen betrachten. 

Diane kam zufällig vorbei, er wusste das sie sich näherte und sah sich nicht um, sie ging wieder zurück. Danach kehrte sie mit Jolien zurück. Sie setzten sich zu ihm. 

"Warum hast Du das getan?"  
"Sie provozierte mich..."  
Jolien fiel ihm ins Wort "Du hast sie fast totgeschlagen!"  
"Sie wollte das..."  
"Nein, sie wollte es nicht!" Sagte Diane kleinlaut!  
"Sie hat es verdient!" Er war aufgesprungen und schrie.  
"Deswegen musst Du sie nicht brutal quälen!" Jolien sagte es lauter.  
"Sie hat meine Familie beleidigt!"   
"...und wenn sie es tausendmal getan hätte!" Sie sah ihn böse an.  
Er wurde ebenso wütend, im Hintergrund begann eine Vase auf dem Sidebord heftig zu wackeln. Es wurde kälter im Raum.  
"Sie hat mich beleidigt und meine Ehre!"   
"Ehre? Welche Ehre?" Sie sagte es verächtlich, Du bist Schauspieler kapisch… du hast keine Ehre!  
"Ich bin der Cousin des Königs und..."  
"...Etiénne, Du warst das nie! Du wirst es nie sein... Du benimmst Dich wie ein Pascha hier. Dabei bist Du blos so ein drittklassiger Schauspieler, kapiert? Oh Gott, fängst Du wieder damit an? Methodactor schön und gut, aber Mann, komm doch mal in der Realität an!" Sie fiel ihm ins Wort. 

Er konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Die Vase fiel krachend und splitternd zu Boden. Er legte die Hand, zur Faust geballt, an seine Lippen und senkte sie wieder... Ja, er war tot, ja er WAR im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Er drückte die Hand feste, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sollte er sich jetzt offenbaren? Dann sog er die Luft scharf ein und die Adern an seinen Schläfen traten hervor. Die Wut kam und brandete wie ein Orkan in ihm auf. Im Raum wurde es plötzlich windig und das Feuer erlosch. Seine Augen formten sich zu dunklen Schlitzen. Er ging schnell weg, kam als Geist zurück und brüllte ein deutlich vernehmbares „Raus!“   
Als sie nicht schnell genug waren flogen einige Gegenstände hinter ihnen her. 

"Ahhhh!" Er brüllte es und dann krachte es laut.

Der Kamin donnerte in sich zusammen und alles war voller Asche! Er sah zu Boden. Am liebsten wäre er jetzt in der Hölle verglüht... er wusste immer noch nicht warum er noch hier war? Er warf ein Bild von der Wand und dann ein nächstes... seine Bilder!

XXX

Jolien und Diane gingen am nächsten Morgen vorsichtig hinauf, als es zu rumpeln aufgehört hatte. Die Bilder, seines Ahn dachte Jolien, waren alle zerstört und teilweise zerfetzt als sie oben ankamen. Es würde ziemlich teuer werden das alles zu reparieren. Etiénne war weg als sie das Chaos sahen. Als sie seine Bibliothek betreten wollten schlug die Tür wieder zu mit einem gewaltigen Krach. Danach flog ein Kerzenhalter genau in Joliens Richtung und schlug neben ihrem Kopf gegen die Wand. Sie gingen hinab und nahmen die zerstörten Bilder mit.


	7. Chapter 7

Etiénne ließ sich nicht mehr visuell blicken und vergraulte in Folge dessen jeden Gast aus dem Schloss! Er fühlte sich unwillkommen im eigenem Heim! Ein herbei gerufenes Medium spürte nicht nur Wut sondern auch eine große Traurigkeit. Sie spürte eine Art Verwirrung. Als sie mit dem Ouija Brett fragte warum er noch hier sei. Bekam sie nein als Antwort... er wusste es nicht. Weitere Sitzungen brachten kein Ergebniss mehr. Es wurde wieder Sommer und bis dahin war es still. Die Bilder hingen wieder repariert im Flur und Gäste blieben. Selbst die Kinder hatten in den Ferien keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm und waren wieder zur Schule abgereist. Die Tür der Bibliothek bewegte sich nicht mehr und der komplette Westflügel war gruselig. Nur selten ging Jemand hier her.   
Diane vermisste ihn und sie erzählte es Jolien, die sich ebenfalls schon so an ihn gewöhnt hatte, dass er einfach fehlte! Sie versuchten alles um ihn wieder zu besänftigen, doch erfolglos! Dann fiel Jolien die alte Uhr in die Hände... Sie hatten wieder so viel Geld, dass sie sie zurück kaufen konnte. Sie stellten sie auf den Kamin, seltsam da hatte sie immer schon gestanden! Dann zogen sie sie auf und sie spielte. 

Als Jolien endlich verstand mit wem sie die ganze Zeit wie mit einem Idioten redete wurde ihr heiß und kalt zu gleich. Etiénne war gar kein Schauspieler, sondern Echt!

Etiénne war, als Geist, in seinem Westflügel, den er mittlerweile als Ganzes beanspruchte. Er saß an einem der Fenster und dann war da diese Melodie. Eine wohlbekannte Melodie! Er lief über den Flur, die Dielen oben knarzten laut, seine Schritte waren zu hören! Diane sah Jolien lächelnd an und wies nach Oben.

"Er hat es gehört!"   
"Endlich ein Zeichen, er ist noch da!" sagte Diane.

In der Nacht als alles Still war kam er hinab um sie sich anzusehen. Er verrückte sie um einige Zentimeter an den Platz wo sie immer gestanden hatte. Dann ließ er sie spielen und stand vor ihr um ihr zuzuhören. Jolien und Diane erschienen im Schlafanzug.

"Etiénne? Sie ist für Dich, ich habe sie wieder zurück geholt und wir möchten uns bei Dir bedanken!" Diane sah im Raum umher. 

"Etiénne, es tut uns Leid... Du bist Teil dieses Schlosses und Du wirst das immer sein. Bitte, komm wieder!" Jolien sah ihn irritiert an.  
Er stand mitten unter ihnen und verschwand... er wollte erst wieder Vertrauen fassen, Vertrauen das er verloren hatte. Er ließ sie daher schmoren, bis zum nächsten Herbst. Diane hatte in der Zwischenzeit eine Menge Erkundungen über seine Familie angestellt und heraus gefunden, dass während der Revolution wirklich alle Menaux ermordet wurden. Vor allem aber, dass der Marquis für sein aufbrausendes Themperament gefürchtet wurde. Sie hatte einige alte Bücher, sogar Biographien gefunden in denen berichtet wurde wie sehr das seine Zeitgenossen beeinflusste und wie sehr er gefürchtet wurde. 

XXX

Eines Abends, ganz unerwartet, saß er wieder im Salon und ließ die Uhr spielen. Seine Gedanken kreisten und kreisten. Er saß mit dem Rücken zum Eingang und sah daher weder Jolien noch Diane. Er war vertieft in diese Melodie, sie erinnerte ihn so sehr an seine kleine Tochter, dass er weinen musste. Er spürte zwei Arme auf seinen Schultern und drehte sich nicht mal um. Jolien stand hinter ihm und Diane kniete sich vor ihn.

"Was soll das?" Er legte die Hand an die Stirn und rieb sich die Augen.

Jolien zog schnell die Hand weg und Diane stand auf. Es klang geknurrt, er fühlte sich plötzlich unterbrochen und verraten, wenn jemand seine wahren Gefühle sehen konnte. Da war sie wieder diese verflixte Wut. Er konnte es nicht, nicht nach all der Zeit nicht nach all dem was er erdulden musste. Es kehrte immer und immer wieder zurück zu ihm! 

"Verdammt!" Er wollte das nicht und war aufgesprungen.  
Sie sahen ihn erschrocken an. Diane hatte Jolien ihre Entdeckung aus den Büchern erzählt. Jolien nahm respektvollen Abstand.   
"Geht..." er sagte es in dem er aggressiv auf sie zuschritt.

Sie liefen schnell hinaus und wieder hatte er anderen vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er spürte wie seine Wut langsam verebbte und nachdem er auf einen Sockel mehrere Mal mit voller Wucht geschlagen hatte und seine Hand blutete wurde es besser! Als der Verstand wiederkam stand er auf und schritt zum Fenster, als er den Kopf an das kühle Glas legte musste er plötzlich weinen und weinte und weinte. Er zitterte dabei und rieb sich die Augen. Diane wollte wieder einen Kommunikationsversuch starten und sah ihn dort. Ihr Herz sank als sie realisierte, dass der große, zornige Mann bitter weinte. Er wollte so nicht sein, er wollte es nicht aber er konnte nicht! Er wusste, dass sein Tot es nicht einfacher gemacht hatte! 

Diane nahm all ihren Mut und lief auf ihn zu, sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und dann drehte er sich blitzartig um zu ihr. Sie sah diese unbändige Wut in ihm, diesen Blick der ihren wie einen Schlag traf. Dann lächelte sie und legte ihm die Hand an seine Wange. Die Wut verrauchte so schnell wie sie kam und er hielt ihre Hand dort. Tränen rannen über sie und er fiel in ihren Arm. Irgendwann ging er in die Knie und sie drückte ihn an sich. Er bebte und zitterte weil er nicht aufhören konnte mit dem Strom aus Tränen. Sie strich über sein Haar und hielt ihn ganz feste.

"Oh Gott, es tut mir leid" er sagte es erstickt.  
"Sch. ich weiß." Sie flüsterte es.  
"Die Uhr war ein Geschenk, zur Geburt meiner Kleinen." Er wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht "Ich danke euch!"   
"Wir danken Dir".  
"Oh Gott, ich vermisse sie so sehr..." Er stand auf und lief zurück zum Fenster... "Warum in Gottes Namen, bin ich noch hier?"   
Diane umarmte ihn von hinten und sagte "Du gehörst hier her."

Er legte eine Hand auf ihre kleine zierliche.

"Das hast Du immer schon!"   
Er drehte sich zu ihr und umarmte sie... "Aber es ist nicht richtig!"  
"Irgendwann wirst Du es verstehen! Alles hat einen Sinn!" Sie sah ihn an.  
Er küsste ihre Wange. "Ich wollte das nicht... ich konnte mich nicht im Zaum halten, es tut mir leid, nur das du weisst ...ich bin kein Monster!" 

Diane zog ihn hinab in einen Kuss, er schloss die Augen und ergab sich. Das alte Gefühl der Verbundenheit kehrte zu ihm zurück und er fühlte sich geliebt. Er löste sich und drehte sich, um zum Kamin zu gehen. Diane war anders zu ihm...? Sie redeten bis spät in die Nacht und er erzählte ihr die Geschichte... wie seine Familie ermodet wurde. Doch er hatte so etwas bereits Jahre im Voraus geahnt und ordentlich Geld und Wertgegenstände an die Seite geschafft. Er dachte ja sie kämen davon aber Niemand kam davon! 

XXX 

Viele Abende sollten folgen in denen sich das alte Verhältniss wieder herstellte. Langsam begann auch der Alkohol wieder zu fließen und die Abende wurden wieder lockerer. 

XXX

Nach einigen Tagen beschlossen Jolien und Diane ihn zu fragen ob er weiterhin als Gästeführer eingesetzt werden wollte? Nur diesmal anders, im ganzen Schloss und er allein, nicht nur im Hintergrund. Er hatte ja eh seine ´historischen´ Kleider an und er hatte diese Sprache. Er war eben kein Schauspieler er war ein echter Adliger und er kannte die Geschichte von Schloss Menaux wie kein anderer! Als die erste Führung begann waren die Gäste fasziniert und angetan von seiner bloßen Erscheinung! Sie stellten Fragen die er behände beantworten konnte und er riss sie alle mit sich. Er nahm sie gefangen und in seinen Bann! Jolien und Diane waren bei der ersten Führung und bekamen ganz heftig mit wie die Damen mit ihm flirteten. Als die Führung geendet hatte bekam er eine Menge Trinkgeld und die Leute mochten sich garnicht von ihm trennen. Eine Dame biederte sich ihm nahezu an, Diane wurde eifersüchtig, Jolien merkte das! Doch Etiénne spielte blos mit ihr, er gab ihr einen Klapps auf den Allerwertesten als sie ging und keiner der anderen Gäste es mitbekam! 

Diane zog ihn an seiner Weste in die Ecke und stellte ihn zur Rede. Er grinste und küsste sie. Sie fand das garnicht in Ordnung und er musste sie beruhigen... Jolien war belustigt.

XXX

Etiénne hatte einen Packt mit Francoise, Letzterer kannte nun die Gegenwart des Ersteren und wusste warum er selbst immer so müde war! Der Packt bestand darin, dass Etiénne seinen Körper für eine gewisse Zeit haben können würde aber eben auch als Gegenleistung Francoise sehen lassen konnte was vor sich ging und was gesagt wurde. Als Francoise mitbekam, dass Diane ihn mehr als nur mochte und er ab und an wieder unterdrückt wurde konnte er sich denken was geschah! Er nahm das in Kauf und gewann mehr durch Etiénne als er sagen konnte, er wurde selbstsicherer und er wurde irgendwie zufriedener. Aus dem schüchternem Mann der nie eine Frau abbekam wurde nach und nach ein standhafter Kerl. 

Am Tage, außer der Führungen, Francoise und in der Nacht für eine kürzere Zeit Etiénne. Sie wurden sowas wie Freunde, denn Etiénne hielt sich auch Tagsüber manchmal bei ihm auf und machte ihn stark... ohne es zu wissen, er half ihm mit Leuten umzugehen. Etwas was der vormals zurückgezogene Kauz kaum aushielt und konnte. Nach und nach begann Francoise Etiénne zu sehen und zu hören, denn er glaubte fest an ihn! Ebenso wie Diane und Jolien! 

Etiénne hatte sich niemals zu vor ernsthaft verliebt, doch nun war er mehr als über beide Ohren verschossen in seine Diane. Sie trafen sich in der Nacht und sie liebten sich beinahe ausufernt! Diane hatte ein eignes Zimmer und sehnte sich nach ihm... manchmal blieb er jedoch aus, wenn es Francoise nicht gut ging oder er es übertrieben hatte in der Nacht zuvor! Dann ließ er sie allerdings jedesmal wissen, dass sie nicht allein war.

XXX

Er nahm seinen Job als Gästeschreck übrigends sehr ernst! Einige Gäste glaubten nicht an Geister und taten alles um die Finte aufzudecken! Doch sie wurden jedesmal eines Besseren belehrt!

XXX

Er konnte sich Diane endlich offenbaren und er hatte fast all das erzählt was er Niemandem sagen konnte, nicht mal seiner eigenen Mutter die so früh an einer Lungenentzündung verstarb. Er vertraute ihr... er konnte endlich Vertrauen! Wut kam zwar noch, ging aber auch wieder. Er lebte für ihre Berührungen auf seiner (geliehenen) Haut. Sie konnte ihn um den kleinen Finger wickeln. Manchmal Tagsüber nach einer Führung trafen sie sich z.B. ganz schnell in der Besenkammer oder im Keller. Manchmal befriedigte sie ihn einfach rasch…

XXX

In einem Moment nach dem die Gäste gegangen waren aber noch nicht alle das Schloss verlassen hatten schob sie ihn rückwärts in den Alkoven und kniete sich vor ihn. Er sah erstaunt und erwartungsvoll auf sie hinab. Er, wandte sich zum Fenster und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie seine Hose öffnete... sie blickte zu ihm auf und er strich über ihre Wange. 

"Ah, Ma Cher!" er stand breitbeinig über ihr, mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster und sie lehnte dagegen.  
Er stützte sich auf die Fensterbank und fasste in ihr Haar um sie zu sich zu dirigieren.   
"Zeig mir Deine talentierte Zunge, ma Belle!"   
"Oui, Monsieur!" Sie ließ sie kurz aufblitzen.  
"Kleine Katze... hmmm!" 

Er legte beide Hände zurück an die Fensterbank und sah kurz hinaus. Zwei Damen blickten zurück... Sie konnten nicht sehen was da eben vor sich ging. Sie waren ihm egal, er blickte hinab und sah sie lustvoll an... sie blickte hinauf. Er fand sie war wundervoll und sah verführerisch aus. 

Im Hintergrund ging die Tür auf und Jolien rief hinein. "Diane?"  
"Gleich...!" Er rief es über die Schulter.   
Jolien war mechanisch weitergelaufen und stand hinter ihm.   
"Sie kommt gleich...oh mein Gott, ich komme auch gleich... verdammt ... nein, nein hör nicht auf!" Er blickte kurz wieder über die Schulter in ihr verdutztes Gesicht.  
"Müsst ihr das immer tun?" Jolien sagte es entnervt.  
"Sch..." Er sagte es gestöhnt. "Ein Bisschen noch... aaaahhh!"  
Sie hatte in der Ecke ihres Mundes noch etwas von seiner Lust kleben. Er wischte es mit dem Daumen weg und zog sich wieder angemessen an. Er legte die Hand unter ihr Kinn und nahm es auf.  
"Steh auf... mon amour!" Er sagte es liebevoll!   
"Hat es Dir gefallen!"  
"Es war atemberaubend!" Er küsste sie.   
"Ist es wirklich....nötig?" Jolien legte den Kopf schief.  
"Nötig ist es nicht aber aufregend!" Etiénne ging an ihr vorbei und sah grinsend mit dem Schalk im Nacken auf sie hinab.  
Dabei striff er ihr wie beiläufig über den Arm. Er ging hinab um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Eine der zwei Frauen war wieder hineingekommen um ein Zimmer zu bestellen. Sie stand genau vor dem Wasserspender.   
"Madame", er machte einen Diener. "Wenn Sie erlauben?" Er wies auf den Spender.  
Sie ging einen kleinen Schritt zur Seite und gab ihn frei. "Bei wem kann ich ein Zimmer bestellen?"  
"Für die Nacht, Madame?" Er sah sie eindringlich an.  
"Renard, nein, für eine Woche."  
Er griff um sie herum um einen Becher zu nehmen und dann um ihn zu füllen. Dabei kam er nahe an ihr Haar. Sie drehte ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an, er zwinkerte, nahm das Glas und ging.  
Wie beiläufig sagte er dann "Folgen Sie mir."   
Sie machten also alle Unterlagen für eine Woche, für zwei Personen fertig und sie unterschrieb den Mietvertrag als Jolien um die Ecke kam und sie Beide bas erstaunt ansah. Madames Hand lag auf seiner und sie flüsterte gerade mit ihm.  
"Ich habe Sie gerade eben...gesehen!" Sie sah ihn magisch an.  
"...Ich weiß Madame Renard!" Er zog seine Hand weg.   
Diane kam auch so eben hinab und blickte ebenso erstaunt auf die sich darbietende Szenerie. Sie sah ihn an und dann Madame, dann wieder ihn. Der Blick bedeutete so viel wie wir sprechen uns noch.   
"Madame Renard hier, bleibt eine Woche... ihr Mann kommt bald nach." 

Damit kam er hinter dem Tresen hervor und ging an ihr vorbei hoch, hinauf in seine Bibliothek. Diane hatte von Jolien erfahren was diese gesehen hatte und wurde eiversüchtig. Auch wenn sie wusste das Etiénne neuerdings treuer nicht hätte sein können, sie mochte den Gedanken nicht! Also ging sie hinauf.

"Was war denn das grade?" Sie sagte es beim öffnen der Tür.  
"Was?"  
"Was habt ihr getuschelt?"  
Er stand an einem der Regale und hatte ein Buch in den Händen. "Belangloses!"  
"Wie belanglos?"  
Er atmete genervt ein, "sehr belanglos!"  
"Etiénne!" Sie sagte es aufbrausend.  
"Ach..." Er drehte sich von ihr ab und wand sich einem anderen Regal zu "Du hörst Dich schon an wie meine Frau!"  
"Bitte sieh mich doch wenigstens an wenn ich Dich etwas frage!" Sie verschränkte die Arme.

Er drehte sich abrupt um und sah genervter auf sie hinab als er auf sie zu schritt. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und dank seiner Größe ragte er über ihr hinaus. Er blickte ebenfalls aufbrausend. Doch diese grünen Auenwälder die sich vor ihm erstreckten und in denen man sich verirren konnte waren so tief. Er kam schnell wieder runter und legte den Kopf schief. Sie blickte hinauf in sein Meerblau und bemerkte diesen liebevollen Blick. Sie wusste warum sie so dermaßen eifersüchtig war.   
"Sie sagte mir, dass sie uns sah wie wir ein bisschen Spaß im Alkoven hatten, sie muss es sich zusammen gereimt haben!" Er legte ihr seine Pranke an die Wange. "Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich es weiß ... sie hatte ihre Hand auf meiner liegen. Sie lud mich zu sich ein. Ich lehnte ab." Er strich über diese weiche Wange "Warum habe ich das? Weil ich meinen Schatz hier nicht verlieren möchte!" 

"Stimmt das auch?" Sie sah traurig hinauf.  
Er nickte und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang der untreuste Ehegatte den sich eine Frau nur vorzustellen vermag, ich kann Dich verstehen! Vertraue mir, ma Cher!"   
"Ich will Dich nicht verlieren!... ich habe so viele verloren, nicht Dich auch noch!"  
Er neigte den Kopf und zog sie in einen Kuss, dann an seine Brust. Danach wollte er ein bisschen seine Ruhe haben und blieb allein in der Bibliothek zurück.   
Diane ging hinab und redete mit Jolien, die mittlerweile zu ihrer besten Freundin wurde.   
"Diane, Du weißt doch wie er ist, er könnte jede haben wenn er das wollte!"  
"...aber das ist es doch!" Sie saßen sich gegenüber und Diane beugte sich vor. "Wie er sie an sieht, wie er ihnen schöne Augen macht. Manchmal fasst er sie an... ich kriege das nicht in meinen Kopf! Das macht mich wirklich extrem eifersüchtig."  
"Du wirst es nie herausfinden wenn du ihn immer dafür rügst, er spielt mit ihnen. Ich glaube das ist einfach seine Art, er kommt aus einer anderen Zeit, ich habe immer vom ´unverschämten´ Adel gehört."  
"Er sagte mir grade eben, dass er sein ganzes Leben untreu war und ich höre mich an wie seine Frau."  
"Du musst ihm glaube ich vertrauen... treib ihn nicht von Dir weg. Ich glaube er hätte es nicht gesagt wenn ihm nicht wirklich was daran liegen würde."  
Madame Renard hatte es alles mit angehört. Sie schickte ihre Cousine schonmal vor auf das Zimmer und dann war sie zufällig Zeuge dieses Gespräches. Sie beschloss Etiénne rum zu kriegen damit diese blonde Frau sich ärgerte! Sie war es ja schließlich die ihren Mann immer zum Hahnrei machte. Sie wartete damit ein paar Tage bis der Zufall sich ergab und sie ihn abpasste. An einem Abend an dem eine spezielle Führung für die vielen Gäste stattfand.  
Sie grub sich an ihn heran und war ganz zufällig in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke im Flur. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass Diane und Jolien eben wie es so ein Zufall wollte auch hier her gingen, eigentlich im Gespräch vertieft schienen und aufmerksam wurden.  
"Ah, Monsieur! Wie viel Wissen haben Sie sich wohl dafür angeeignet, die Führung war fantastisch!"  
"Ihr Diener Madame!" Er verneigte sich knapp.  
"Haben Sie Lust mir ein bisschen mehr darüber zu erzählen, dort unten steht so ein schönes altes Spinett!"  
"Gern, zu Diensten Madame!" er neigte den Kopf und bot ihr seinen Arm.  
Diane sah Jolien an und sie beschlossen leise hinter ihnen her zu schleichen. Die Madame hing an seinen Lippen als er ihr erzählte wie es hergestellt worden war. Sie bat ihm darum zu spielen, er tat es. Wie zufällig striff sie seine Schulter als sie fragte ob sie sich setzen dürfe, weil sie lernen wollte. Als sie saß hing sie immer noch an seinen Lippen. Er sah allerdings extra auf ihre Finger. Sie stellte sich absichtlich ungeschickt an, wie er bemerkte. Das ging so eine gute halbe Stunde bis sie ihn plötzlich küsste und ihre Hand seinen Schenkel hinauf gleiten ließ.  
"Madame, ich glaube wir missverstehen uns." Er nahm ihre Hand weg und drückte sie von sich. "Entschuldigen Sie mich!" Er stand auf um zu gehen.  
Diane und Jolien sprangen an die Seite und außer Sicht als er an ihnen vorüber ging. Er war in Gedanken und bekam das auch garnicht mit.   
"Verzeihen Sie bitte...ich dachte!" Sie sagte es gekünstelt.  
"Tun Sie mir den Gefallen und denken Sie nicht!" Er hob die Hand und ging weiter.  
Sie saß am Spinett wie ein begossener Pudel, war erbost darüber abgelehnt worden zu sein, SIE! Die immer Jeden herum bekam. Diane und Jolien kicherten und gingen.

XXX

Am nächsten Abend fragte Diane ob er für sie spielen könne sie hatte ihn den letzten Abend gehört. Sie setzte sich zu ihm und war stolz, das sie dieses Prachtstück von Mann besaß! Er war konzentriert auf die Noten und spielte mit behänden langen Fingern mal sanft mal hart oder langsam und schnell die Tasten. Etiénne hatte über die Zeit andere Melodien von anderen Komponisten kennengelernt und war mehr oder minder über Ludwig van Beethoven gestolpert. Er hatte andere seine Melodien spielen gehört und fand sie wundervoll... Er hämmerte plötzlich auf die Tasten.

"Merde..." er hörte auf und starrte darauf "dieses Instrument genügt mir nicht! Es bringt nicht das was ich mir vorstelle..."  
"Was meinst Du?"  
"Einen Flügel... einen von Steinweg! Der hat einmal dadrüben gestanden, da kamen volle Töne hinaus... die klangen imposanter als dieses dämliche Geklimper hier!" Er schlug auf die Tasten und einige verbogen sich.  
Sie legte eine Hand auf seine und drückte sie sanft! "Hast Du noch Finanzen?"  
"Daran mangelt es nicht... allerdings sind Franc nichts mehr wert. Ich habe noch eine Spieluhr mit einer Ballerina aus Porcellan!" Er sprang auf und eilte die Treppe hinauf.   
Sie folgte ihm in die Bibliothek... er kam gerade aus einer Ecke wieder mit der Uhr in der Hand, die ziemlichen Staub angesetzt hatte. Er zog sie auf und sie spielte und tanzte noch.  
Dann gab er sie ihr, er hielt inne "Sie ist sicher mehr wert als die Uhr auf dem Kamin!"   
"Sie ist wundervoll!" Sie nahm sie vorsichtig.  
"Bitte, lass einen Klaviermacher kommen!"  
"Das werde ich."  
"Danke!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss.

Der Mensch kam ein paar Tage später und wunderte sich über seine Aufmachung, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Etiénne gab ihm genaue Maße und Angaben. Für diesen Flügel hätte man einen Kleinwagen kaufen können, wäre er einmal fertig.   
Es dauerte ganze geschlagene sieben Monate bis er endlich ankam. Als er stand lief Etiénne um ihn herum und herum, konnte sich kaum satt sehen an diesem himmlischen Stück Kunst. Schwarzes glanz lackiertes Ebenholz, das unter seinen Fingern bereits eine Melodie bildete. Es roch wie ein ganzer Wald und es sah wundervoll aus. Oben auf seiner Klappe stand ganz am Rand ´de Menaux´eingraviert in goldenen Lettern. Er stellte die Klappe auf und sah hinein... da hatte Jemand ganz hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Monsieur Baldin stand auch hier und er klopfte ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Dann ging der Meister und Diane und Jolien blieben.  
Etiénne schwang seine Rockschöße kunstvoll über die Bank und setzte sich. Zunächst blickte er beinahe verliebt auf das Instrument, dann legte er seinen Fuß auf das Pedal und probierte es aus. Danach ließ er jede einzelne Taste erklingen und stimmte den Flügel nach seinem Maß und seiner Vorstellung. 

"Etiénne?" Diane sagte es leise...

Er drehte sich zu ihr und zog eine Braue hoch. Sie reichte ihm einen ganzen Notenordner voller Melodien von Beethoven. Er nahm ihn und blätterte hindurch wie besessen. An einer blieb er kleben... der ´Ode an die Freude´. Er stand auf und nahm sie in seinen Arm um sie zu küssen.

"Merci!"

Er setzte sich erneut, legte die Noten auf den Ständer, richtete ihn etwas und faltete die Hände. Dann aber besann er sich und wollte die Melodie spielen die er so oft gehört hatte, er kannte sie auswendig, die ´Mondscheinsonate´.  
Es begann ganz sanft wie ein dahin rieselndes Bächlein und es fühlte sich wie echtes Mondlicht an... es schien aus der Dunkelheit zu kommen und mit jeder verstreichenden Minute zu einem reißendem Strom zu wachsen. Seine Finger liebkosten beinahe die Tasten, dann wurde aus dem Strom ein langsam und traurig versiegender Fluss. Trauer und Verlust klangen aus ihm und er wischte sich kurz eine Träne weg mitten im Spiel. Er nahm abwechselnd eine Hand hoch und manchmal ließ er sie in einer Woge ganz sanft wieder hinab auf die Tasten sinken. Die Tasten wurden eher gestrichen als gedrückt... Diane sah Jolien an und Jolien war ebenfalls sehr ergriffen.

Als er endlich geendet hatte stand eine Traube an Gästen um sie und applaudierte. Der ein oder andere wischte sich verstohlen eine Träne fort. Er wand sich eher unterbochen und fast erschrocken um, stand auf und verneigte sich vor den gerührten Menschen.


	8. Chapter 8

An manchen Tagen wenn Niemand hier war...dann spielte und spielte er. Versunken in fernen Zeiten und tiefen Gedanken. Allein mit sich und der Musik die ihm immer schon viel bedeutet hatte! Sie allein hatte einst den größten Trost von allen zu spenden vermocht und Ludwig war sein Seelenverwandter, hätte er ihn jemals kennengelernt, er hätte ihn auf beide Seiten geküsst und ihn an sein Herz gedrückt. Er konnte Ludwigs Lieder verstehen, er konnte fühlen was er gefühlt hatte, sehen was er sah und nur allzu oft wurde sein Herz schwer. Er hatte gelernt (aus vielen Büchern) und er fand heraus, dass Ludwig ein ähnliches Leben gehabt haben musste wie er. Er wurde ebenfalls vom eignem Vater geschlagen! Vielleicht wurde er sogar sexuell missbraucht wie er selbst? Er ahnte soetwas... 

XXX

Dumpfe Trauer stieg in solchen Momenten in ihm auf und dann kam sie an die Oberfläche... formte sich zu einer unbändigen Wut und Verzweifelung. Diane und Jolien ließen ihn spielen und in Ruhe, sie merkten das es ihm gut tat... aber manchmal... eben nicht! Er musste plötzlich aufhören und dann lief er hinauf in sein ehemaliges Schlafgemach. Hier war es passiert... Jahrelang!

Sein Vater hatte den damals vierjährigen Etiénne das erstemal am Wickel. Der Kleine wusste garnicht wie ihm geschah... er war ja noch ein Baby! Der Vater hatte sich zu ihm ins Bett gelegt und dann musste Etiénne ihn streicheln und schließlich in seinen Mund nehmen. Als er sich weigerte bekam er den ersten harten und brutalen Schlag seines Lebens. Danach fügte er sich aus Angst vor mehr! Er würgte weil er die volle Länge kaum fassen konnte und weinte ganz still und stumm. Schließlich kam er in seinem Mund und zwang ihn alles zu schlucken. Danach urinierte er auf ihn und ließ ihn liegen wie ein Stück Dreck und drohte ihm seinen Hund zu töten würde er es je wagen etwas seiner Mutter oder wem auch immer zu sagen! 

Das war von allen noch das Harmloseste. In der zweiten Nacht kam er und nahm ihn sich... (danach kam er fast jede Nacht zurück) und dann war es mehr als anfassen, Etiénne fühlte als würde der Vater ihn von Innen aufreißen. Als er es wagte vor Schmerz zu schreien schlug der Vater ihn in die Kissen und drückte ihn hinab so dass, er fast erstickte. Etiénne hatte bereits Angst wenn er seine Schritte auf dem Flur hörte, er machte manchmal deswegen ins Bett und wurde nur noch mehr geschlagen und härter genommen. Manchmal brachte der Vater seine Liebhaber oder einfach nur gute Freunde mit.... um sich gemeinsam an dem ´Bengel´zu vergehen.

Sie ergötzten sich an seiner schönen, schlanken Figur... an seiner samt weichen, weißen Haut. Aber das Schlimmste war nicht das, es war die Ergözung an seinen Schmerzensschreien, Tränen und dem Gejammer! Etiénne war noch so klein und er flehte regelrecht um Gnade. Er flehte nach dem fünften brutalen Vergehen und nach dem siebten und so fort. Er flehte und schrie bis er heiser war. Er flehte wenn er an ihnen in seinem Mund halb erstickte. Die Besuche der anderen häuften sich so unangenehm oft.   
Etiénne wurde, ganz leise und still, ertrug alles! Die Diener wussten was da passierte und sie konnten ihm doch nicht helfen. Er schwor sich, sich Niemanden jemals zu offenbaren! Er weinte oft in seiner Kammer und hatte Mühe dem stoischen Drill der Soldaten am nächsten Morgen zu folgen. In ihm baute sich eine Wut auf... doch noch spürte er sie kaum! Noch hatte er Angst sich zu wehren... er ertrug all das und vergrub es so tief in sich.  
Wie oft hatte der Kleine seinen Selbstmord geplant und wie oft versucht wegzurennen. Doch er stand unter ständiger Beobachtung von all seinen Zofen, Leibdienern und eigentlich von jedem hier. Er als potentiell nächster Thronfolger!

XXX

Als er 16 Jahre alt wurde und der Vater schon an die 60 Jahre alt war da wand sich das Blatt. Er schlug ihn aus heitertem Himmel zu Boden und knockte ihn aus. Der Vater wagte es nie wieder ihm weh zu tun. Etiénne atmete auf als der Alte endlich verstarb und spukte auf sein Grab. Dann war er das Oberhaupt und er bestimmte wo es lang ging. Seine Diener und alle die ihn einfach nur falsch ansahen bekamen deswegen seine Wut zu spüren...  
Wie oft war er blutig und konnte kaum laufen... wie vielen Frauen hatte er unbewusst das Selbe angetan?... die gaben sich allerdings freiwillig hin. 

XXX

Er stand vor diesem Bett und hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.

"Bastard!" er knirschte es durch die Zähne.  
"Etiénne?" Diane war ihm gefolgt weil er so plötzlich aufgehört hatte zu spielen.  
"Geh weg!" Er sagte es laut.  
"Etiénne, was ist los!" Sie war erschrocken.  
"GEH WEG!" Er brüllte es. "Dieser Bastard... mit mir kann man das ja machen... alter Hurensohn!" Er trat vor das Bett "Du hast den Tot verdient.... ich hätte Dich umbringen sollen, vielleicht fühlte ich mich heute besser!" Er nahm einen Stuhl und warf ihn aus dem Fenster.

Diane war verstört hinaus gerannt um zu Jolien zu gelangen. Oben brach ein Inferno los... Niemand hatte ihn je so fluchen gehört. Die Gäste waren zum Glück grade auswärts essen. Es dauerte und dauerte und dann wurde es still... zu still! Diane stieg angstvoll die Treppe hinauf.... Dann lief sie ganz leise über den Flur und schwang die Tür so leise wie möglich auf.   
Etiénne war an das Bett gelehnt auf dem Boden in sich zusammen gesunken und starrte weinend seine Hände an. Diane kam ganz langsam näher und kniete sich vorsichtig zu ihm. Er hatte seine Beine im Arm und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie. 

"Ich hatte Angst... ich konnte mich nicht wehren!" Er sah auf in ihre Augen und ihr Herz brach.

Sie sagte nichts und hörte ihm blos zu. Doch er sagte nichts mehr und weinte still. 

"Was ist Dir passiert?"   
"Das ist zu Schrecklich..." Er legte den Kopf zurück auf die Knie. 

Er war plötzlich ganz klein und wirkte schwach und verletzlich. Sie zog ihn in ihren Arm und er hielt sie so feste, dass sie kurz keine Luft bekam bevor er lockerer ließ. Er weinte und weinte... und dann hörte er irgendwann erschöpft auf und plötzlich saß Francoise verwirrt auf der Erde, stand auf und ging.

Er ließ sich eine ganze Woche nicht blicken auch nicht zu den Führungen. Dann fand ihn Diane nachts um zwei in seiner durchsichtigen Erscheinung in der Bibliothek aus dem Fenster starrend. 

"Etiénne, bitte sag mir was Dich quält!" sie stellte sich zu dem Geist.  
"Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann ma Cher... es tut mir leid!" Die Stimme klang entfernt und er blickte sie von der Seite her an.   
"Deine Wut kommt von einem großen Schmerz in Dir!" Sie sagte es analysierend.   
"...Das... stimmt!" Er schluckte hart.  
"Sage es mir und teile Deinen Schmerz mit mir!" 

Er blickte sie forschend an und strich über ihr Haar, lächelte dabei und schüttelte den Kopf. 

xxx

Er bekam sich nach dieser Woche wieder ein und tat er als sei nie etwas vorgefallen... den Flügel allerdings ließ er verwaisen. Er liebte dieses Instrument aber er hatte Angst vor seinem Inneren das jedesmal an die Oberfläche drang beim seinem Klang. Diane schaffte es ihn herzulocken und saß neben ihm. Sie bat ihn ´Für Elise´ zu spielen, das spielte er immer wenn er gute Laune hatte. Er sagte er widme es in "Für Diane" um. Sie lachte und munterte ihn auf... Als er spielte beobachtete sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck der Bände sprechen konnte!

Sie strich über seinen Rücken und dann über seine Schenkel. Er wurde kurzfristig schneller als ihre Hand in seine Mitte glitt. Doch er spielte weiter, bis er steinhart war. Er hörte auf zu spielen und sah sie an. Sah ihr zu wie sie ihn streichelte... Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie zärtlich. Dann ließ er seine Hand unter ihren Rock gleiten und fand wonach er suchte. 

Er hob sie ohne jedes lange Vorgeplänkel an und schob sie auf sich. Sie küssten sich und er hob sie hoch um aufzustehen und die Flügelklappe zu schließen. Dann ging er zu einer geeigneten Stelle und legte sie darauf. Er musste sich kaum bücken denn die Höhe stimmte gleich. Er nahm sie schnell und dann härter als üblich. Doch das war ihr nicht unangenehm, es zeigte blos das sie lange nicht intim waren, seit der Flügel hier stand. Er rollte in sie und tobte wie ein Sturm, dann vernahm man nur noch das Geräusch seiner Bewegungen in ihr. Schließlich war es eben doch mal passiert, er kam in ihr! Er stieß im Nachklang noch einigemale heftig zu und hielt dann inne. Danach beugte er sich und küsste sie, streichelte sie bis sie auch kam und entzog sich. 

XXX

Etiénne mied den Flügel immer wieder... Sie hörte ihm gern zu und animierte ihn zu Spiel, doch vorallem beobachtete sie ihn dabei viel lieber. Er begann mit einem ziemlich lauten, aufbrausenden Stück.

"... eine Kutsche, sie reiste bei Nacht durch den Wald, darin ein Mann der zu seiner Geliebten eilen wollte. Die Geliebte erwartete ein Kind und wollte es ihm mitteilen. Er hatte vor ihr einen Antrag zu machen... doch der Kutsche blieb ein Rad im Morast stecken. Er war in den strömenden Regen hinaus gesprungen und versuchte die Kutsche anzuheben und sie mit den anderen Männern frei zu bekommen. Doch dann brach ein Rad und er würde es zur verabredeten Zeit niemals mehr schaffen! Als er kam, war sie gerade gegangen und sie verpassten sich um einige Minuten. Sie dachte er hätte sie verlassen und sie war gefallen, dank seines Kindes unter ihrem Herzen. Er dachte sie würde ihn für einen anderen verschmähen... und Gram war das einzige was blieb!" sagte Etiénne als er in die Tasten griff und sah sie dabei an.

Seine erste Liebe, er hatte weglaufen wollen mit ihr, alles aufgeben und dann... Dann fügte er sich dem Willen seines Cousins dem König und heiratete die die man ihm riet!

Er hielt inne, "Er sah sie nie wieder!"  
"Warst Du der Mann?"  
"Der war ich!" Er drehte sich wieder dem Flügel zu und strich liebevoll über seinen Deckel. "Ich habe sie nie vergessen... ich war in Begriff alles wegzuwerfen... Mein Cousin allerdings fand mich wieder. Sie kam ins Irrenhaus und mich rehabilitierte man! So einfach ist das... "   
"Männer waren zu jeder Zeit mehr wert als Frauen!" Diane sagte es leise.  
"Zu Unrecht!" Er küsste ihre Wange.   
Sie sah ihn an und es war als wolle sie etwas sagen... dann sah sie wieder weg. Er zog ihren Kopf am Kinn zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen, dann legte er den Kopf schief und lächelte. "Was ist es?"  
"Etiénne ich bin Schwanger..." Sie blickte ihn merkwürdig an.  
"Wundervoll!" Er nahm sie in den Arm "Francoise mag vielleicht der leibliche Vater sein, aber wir haben dieses Kind gezeugt!" Sie küssten sich. 

XXX

Er war ganz vernarrt in dieses kleine Wesen als Diane aus dem Krankenhaus zurück kam. Es sah ihm wirklich nicht ähnlich... er war tot wie konnte es auch! Er hielt es Stundenlang in seinem Arm und wiegte es sanft. Ein kleiner Junge, sie nannten ihn Charles nach seinem Großvater Charles Henrie.

Diane lernte eine ganz andere Seite an ihm kennen, er konnte wunderschön singen und kannte eine Menge Wiegenlieder. Als der Knirps vier Jahre alt wurde und seinem ´Papa´überall hin folgte, begann Etiénne merkwürdig zu werden. Er nahm ihn mit wo auch immer er hin ging und beschützte ihn scheinbar.

Er sah dieses kleine schwache Wesen und stellte sich sich selbst vor... wie er sich nicht wehren konnte. Er stellte sich vor wie sein Vater ihn wohl sah und musste würgen. Er beobachtete ihn mit Argusaugen und ließ ihn kaum an andere männliche Gäste... Diane sprach ihn mal darauf an und bekam keine Antwort. Bis sie irgendwann einmal spitz hatte, das da etwas mit ihm passiert sein musste in diesem Alter. Vermutungsweise! Wenn der Kleine aus dem Kindergarten kam, fragte Etiénne oft ob ihm Jemand weh getan hatte wenn er einfach nur quengelig war. Am liebsten ließe er ihn auch dort keine Sekunde allein, hätte er gekonnt. 

Einem Gast, der ihn nach seiner Meinung unsittlich berührte, hätte er fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben in der Nacht als Geist. Er schimpfte und tobte und Diane musste ihn erst wieder beruhigen, bevor sie ins Bett ging. 

XXX

Abends in der Bibliothek am Kamin hielt er ihn in seinen Armen und sah ihm in das kleine Schlafende Gesichtchen. Diane hatte ihn schon gesucht im ganzen Schloss, bis sie ihn endlich fand aber vor allem auch Charles. 

"Hier seid ihr." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf und setzte sich zu ihm.

Etiénne sah in die Flammen und war scheinbar in tiefen Gedanken. Er sah Charles immer wieder an und dann merkte sie das er Tränen zurück hielt. 

"Etiénne, geht es Dir nicht gut?" Sie war aufgesprungen "Geht es Charles gut?"  
Er wehrte ihre Besorgnis mit der Hand ab. "Es geht ihm gut, er schläft ganz ruhig!"  
"Was hast Du nur?" Sie strich über seinen Bart.  
"Ich habe grauenvolle Bilder in meinem Kopf und ich möchte nicht, dass unser Sohn sie auch hat!" Er gab ihm einen Kuss auf die blonden Haare. "Er ist noch so klein und wehrlos!"  
"Wie meinst Du das wehrlos?" Sie sah ihn verstört an.

Doch dann verstand sie relativ schnell das er nicht von Charles, denn mehr von sich sprach. Charles war nur der Auslöser für irgendetwas. Sie schwieg und sagte nichts weiter, doch sie signalisierte ihm sie würde zu hören. Er sah eine unendlich lange Zeit in die Flammen, stand auf legte Charles in sein Bett in einer der hinteren Ecken und kam zurück.   
Dann brach sie das Schweigen "Du hast gesagt, Du konntest Dich nicht wehren." Es war eine Tatsache. "Warst Du etwa auch vier Jahre alt?"  
Sie sah wie er die Luft scharf einsog und ein bisschen in sich zusammen sackte. Er wand den Kopf ab, sie konnte sehen, dass er mit sich rang. 

"Das war ich!"   
"Hat es etwas mit einem Mann zu tun?" Sie sagte was sie dachte und vermutete.  
"Mit meinem Vater und seinen Freunden... seinen Geliebten... seinen vielen männlichen Bekanntschaften." Er vermied ihren Blick!

Sie sah entsetzt ebenfalls ins Feuer als ihr aufzugehen schien was er meinte. Er ging mit gesenktem Kopf weg und starrte auf seine Finger. Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn. Er sah sie nicht an, ziemlich untypisch. Sie legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm und dann schob sie sich hinauf um ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. Er hielt sie ziemlich gefasst. Sie spürte wie sein Herz raste. 

Er atmete tief aus, als hätte er einen Entschluss gefasst "Das erste Mal hat er mich missbraucht als ich vier Jahre alt war!" Er legte den Kopf auf ihren "Sie haben sich daran aufgegeilt wie ich vor Schmerz geschrien habe. Er kam jede Nacht und später dann seine Freunde! Ich musste sie alle in... mir... ertragen. Sie haben mich erniedrigt, gedemütigt, sich in mir..., auf mich uriniert. Mich gezwungen ihre ekelhaften... in den Mund zu nehmen!" Seine Stimme brach und er weinte so leise und traurig. Sie weinte mit ihm! 

"Ich habe keine Worte für meine Wut... ich habe keine Worte für dieses Verbrechen. Wenn ich gekonnt hätte dann wäre er durch meine Hand gestorben. Aber nicht zuletzt ist er immer noch mein Vater, aus dieser Situation komme ich niemals mehr raus!"  
"Ich verstehe Dich!" Sie stand auf und nahm ihn in den Arm, er senkte den Kopf an und ließ das zu.  
"Ich habe das noch nie einem anderen Menschen erzählt!"  
"Ich höre Dir zu und ich werde Dich dafür nicht verurteilen." Sie küsste seine Brust. "Aber wenn Du Charles wirklich liebst hör auf ihn vor allem beschützen zu wollen... lass ihn frei." Sie streichelte seinen Nacken "Charles hat einen wundervollen Vater!"  
Etiénne fühlte er müsse jetzt ganz dringend alleine sein und wurde eher unruhig als ruhiger.  
"Geh jetzt, nimm Charles mit!" 

Es fiel ihr so garnicht leicht ihn da zu lassen, so allein nach diesem Gespräch, doch sie wusste, dass es besser war. Also ging sie und drehte sich im Türrahmen noch einmal zu ihm um.

"Ich liebe Dich!"  
"Ich liebe Dich" Er sah vom Feuer auf, lächelte schmal und ganz kurz.


	9. Chapter 9

In den folgeneden Tagen war die Stimmung eher betrübt und Etiénne trat nur in seiner durchschimmernden Form in Erscheinung. So musste er das traurige Herz nicht fühlen! Er wollte allein sein und zeigte sich nicht. Er musste das verarbeiten was durch die Musik und Charles an die Oberfläche kratzte und um Aufmerksamkeit rang. Wie oft wurde er dann wütend und schmiss etwas zu Boden, wie oft war er traurig und weinte hemmungslos. Unzählige Male! Führungen blieben aus, sogar Francoise vermisste ihn.   
Der Soldat kam wieder ins Haus, doch es war ihm so ziemlich egal. Er beobachtete ihn wie er durch die Flure striff und die Gänge hinablief als seien sie ein Kriegsschauplatz. Vielleicht ging es ihm so wie ihm selbst? Das kam ihm zum aller ersten Mal in den Sinn als er den mehr als verstörten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Er beschloss es zu zu lassen das der Mann hier umher irrte. Es war stockfinstere Nacht als er sich ihm in den Weg stellte und ihm ins Gesicht blickte, aber nicht aggressiv wie die letzten hundert Jahre!

"Monsieur, dies ist mein Haus aber Sie seid willkommen."  
"Wer sind Sie und wieso sind Sie so nett?"  
"Gestatten, Etiénne Gerad Marquis l´Aigle de Menaux." Er machte einen ausladenden Diener dabei.  
"Der Marquis ist seid zwei hundert Jahren tot!"

Er zog misstrauisch seinen Karabiener und hielt ihn an der Seite.

"So tot wie Sie Monsieur!" Er neigte den Kopf. "Mit wem habe ich die Ehre!"

Der Soldat glaubte ihm kein Wort und drückte ab. Im Schloss waren Gewehrsalven zu hören und der Soldat meinte es ernst. Einige Gäste schraken aus den Betten hoch so wie Diane und Jolien. Die kamen die Treppe hinab und sahen die zwei Geister in Konfronation. Der Soldat, an den sie nie geglaubt hatten war so plötzlich ganz real.

"Sie lügen, Sie sind ein Kollaborateur und damit auf Deutscher Seite." Er sah ihn aggressiv an.  
"Monsieur? Sie missverstehen das, Sie sind tot und ich bin es auch. Der Krieg ist lange vorbei und aus meinem Anwesen zum Beispiel wurde ein Gästehaus!" Er wies um sich.  
"Sie lügen und Sie wollen mich in die Falle locken!"

Der Soldat schoss erneut und erneut und dann sah er seinen Karabiner an als er merkte, dass Etiénne immer noch da stand und ihn ansah. 

"Sagen Sie mir ihren Namen, Monsieur." Etiénne lächelte sogar.   
"Henrie August Rochelle." Er blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
"Monsieur Rochelle, Rochelle, hmmm woher kenne ich den Namen?" Er nahm einen Finger an den Mund und dachte angestrengt nach. "Rochelle, hieß... mein Kammerherr!" Er sah ihn triumphierend an. "Ein Rochelle war in meinen Diensten und wenn ich Sie mir so ansehe dann sehe ich sogar die frappante Ähnlichkeit."  
"Woher wissen Sie das?"  
"Schon vergessen, ich bin der Marquis de Menaux."  
Der Soldat kam auf ihn zu und sah ihm in die Augen. "Ich brauche Beweise!"  
"Folgen Sie mir Monsieur Rochelle!"

Jolien und Diane sahen sich verwundert an, so verwundert darüber, dass Etiénne die Fassung behalten hatte. So verwundert, dass der Soladat keine von seinen Schauermärchen war, die er manchmal erzählte an kalten Abenden und von der man nicht wusste ob sie der Wirklichkeit entsprach. Der kleine einfache Mann lief hinter dem Adeligen her und ließ sich ein Bild zeigen das den Marquis, daselbst, abbildete. Er blieb stehen sah Etiénne an, sah auf sein Gewehr und staunte.

"Ich bin wirklich tot?"  
"Sehr wohl!" Etiénne bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass der Soldat sehr jung sein musste. "Monsieur Rochelle, wie alt sind Sie?"   
"14 Jahre."   
"Ein Kind für den Kriegsdienst!" Er kam ihm sehr nahe und sah ihn an. "Sie sind jetzt außer Gefahr und ich lade Sie herzlich ein zu bleiben, bitte fühlen Sie sich in meinem Heim wie zu Hause!"  
"Wieso kann ich meine Waffe nicht ablegen?" Er versuchte den umgehangenen Karabiener los zu werden."   
"Weil Du mit Waffe in der Hand gestorben bist, mein Sohn." Er zog eine Braue hoch und verschränkte die Arme.  
"Wenn ich tot bin ... wo ist dann der Himmel?"  
"Das kann ich Dir ganz genau so wenig beantworten." ´Kind´ hätte er fast gesagt.  
"Wieso sind Sie dann noch hier Marquis?"  
"Ich heiße Etiénne und so darfst du mich gern ansprechen." Er lief zum Fenster und sah hinaus, dann ihn an. "Wie in Gottesnamen bist Du eigentlich hier reingekommen? Wenn ich nicht raus kann?" Er stand ihm wieder zugewandt.  
"Aber Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet, Etiénne."  
"Verzeih, ich weiß es nicht... ich war tot und dann blieb ich!" Er lief im Raum umher und der Junge folgte ihm "Ich habe mich das in mehr als drei Jahrhunderten schon so oft gefragt." Er lief aus dem Zimmer hinaus und dann die Flure hinab... er war in Gedanken, der Junge lief ihm automatisch nach. "Ich hörte von den Geschichten, wenn man stürbe, sähe man ein sehr helles, warmes und weißes Licht? Vielleicht stimmt das ja gar nicht... vielleicht sind wir ale noch in irgendeiner Form hier?" Als er sich zu ihm umdrehte, war er nicht mehr da.

Er lief zum Fenster und dann erblickte er ihn, wie er durch den Garten irrte.

"Eine verlorene Seele, ich wünschte ich könnte ihm den Schmerz nehmen und ihm helfen!" 

Schmerz, was wenn sein eigener Schmerz ihn hier hielt? Was wenn das alles war was fehlte um endlich zu gehen? Doch dann dachte er an Diane und wollte das garnicht mehr. Er wollte sie einfach bis in alle Ewigkeit lieben! Dennoch auch sie starben irgendwann...

XXX

Er erschien als sie sich eines Abends gerade bettfertig machte in ihrem Schlafzimmer und stand hinter ihr, als sie sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Sie spürte ihn sofort auf Grund der eisigen Kälte. Dann sah sie seine geisterhafte Erscheinung im Abbild des Glases, er blickte über ihre Schulter zurück, ihre Blicke trafen sich. 

"Ich liebe Dich."

In dieser Form war seine Stimme immer leise und hohl, als käme sie, was sie ja auch tat, aus einer anderen Zeit. Dann war er auch schon wieder weg. 

Es dauerte ein bisschen bis sie irgendwann in der Nacht begann von ihm zu träumen. Ein sehr realer Traum, in dem sie sehen konnte was er erleiden musste. Sie erwachte danach Schweißgebadet aus ihrem Bett und eilte an Charles Kinderbettchen um ihn hinaus zu heben und in die Arme zu schließen! Charles erwachte und weinte laut, weil er so abrupt aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde... Sie weinte ebenfalls und drückte ihn an sich. Schon war Etiénne zur Stelle sah die Zwei und machte sich auf in Francoise Wohnung. 

Nach einem hastigen Lauf über die Flure kam er leis durch die Tür und schlich an ihr Bett.  
"Sch... ma Cher, weine nicht! Was ist denn passiert?"

"Es war nur ein Traum..."  
"Ein Traum, der Dich so zum weinen bringt?" Er sah sie ungläubig an.  
Er nahm Charles an sich und setzte sich auf das Bett. Dann beruhigte er ihn allein mit seiner Anwesenheit. Sie weinte still an seiner Schulter und er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Er fand sie schön wenn sie so bei ihm saß. Er küsste sie. Als er eine kleine Hand an seinem Bart spürte da musste er schmunzeln. Sie beruhigte sich wieder etwas mehr. Er nahm Charles Hand und biss spielerisch hinein, Charles schrie auf vor Lachen und zog sie weg und schlug ihm auf seine Hand. Etiénne tat als sei er sehr erschrocken und zog eine Grimasse. Der Kleine lachte lauter, was Diane ebenfalls zum lachen brachte.   
"Du kleiner Schelm!" Er dubste ihm einen Finger auf die Nase.  
"Papa, nicht!" kam zurück.

Sie spielten ein bisschen, bis der Kleine wieder müde wurde und ausladend gähnte. Etiénne legte sich halb sitzend auf das Bett und ihn auf sich. Er schlief auch sehr schnell wieder ein. Ein Blinder konnte sehen, dass er in dieses Kind unendlich vernarrt war. Diane legte sich an seine Schulter und sah ihm zu wie er seinen ´Sohn´ liebevoll anblickte. Er legte ihn in ihre Mitte und sich auf die Seite. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, unentwegt. Dann küssten sie sich, zunächst spielerisch doch dann tiefer. Er spürte das er ihren Körper an seinem brauchte. Er stand auf und brachte Charles auf die andere Bettseite, deckte ihn zu und küsste seine Stirn.

Er beeilte sich und nahm sie in seinen Arm. Sie küssten sich intensiver. Er dachte daran, dass er sie eine ganze Zeit nicht in seinem Bett hatte. Allerdings wusste er nicht ob sie wollte. Er stützte sich auf einen Arm und rollte sie auf den Rücken. Dann sah er sie von oben herab an und küste sie wieder... küsste ihren Hals und ihr Dekolleté. Dabei ließ er ganz langsam seine Hand in ihre Mitte sinken. Sie blickte ihn an und zog ihre Hose aus. Danach die Unterhose und dann blickte sie ihn wieder an. Er zog ihr Schlafanzugoberteil aus bis sie nackt vor ihm lag. Er drückte sich an ihre Seite und küsste sie weiter dabei tat seine Hand unanständiges. Sie unterdrückte ihr sonst lautes Stöhnen. 

Sein schwerer Brokatstoff des Gehrockes drückte in ihre Seite, doch der Fluch des Geistes war es, seine Sachen nicht loswerden zu können. Der Stoff pixte ein bisschen aber sie war schon daran gewöhnt. Dafür mochte sie seine samtene Weste lieber sie war anschmiegsamer. Das einzige was er ihr stets anbieten konnte war Weste und Hemd zu öffnen, so dass sie seine nackte Brust und den Bauch spüren konnte. Schuhe im Bett waren auch nicht grade angenehm aber es ging ja nicht anders. Zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes hatte er seine Langhaar übliche Perrücke, mit zwei Schläfenrollen abgelegt, also war das schon mal nicht im Weg. 

Als er sie kommen ließ drehte sie sich zu ihm und küsste ihn intensiv, dabei öffnete sie Weste und Hemd. Dann rollte sie ihn auf den Rücken und legte sich auf ihn. Charles schlief so tief, dass er nichts mitbekam. Sie zog sein Hemd aus der Hose und seine Weste weit auseinander, so dass er sie besser spüren konnte. Er strich über ihren Rücken, seine Rüschen am Hemdsaum kitzelten sie dort ein Wenig. Sie konnte seine langsam wachsende Erregung spüren, schließlich setzte sie sich auf und öffnete seine Hose.   
Er sah ihr leise stöhnend dabei zu und stieß sie ein bisschen mit der Lende in die Höhe. Sie lächelte auf ihn hinab. Als er endlich hart war, setzte sie sich auf ihn... Dann nahm er sie hart und schnell bis sie erschöpft in himmlische Gefilde sanken.  
Charles sah sie fasziniert an. Er war doch wohl nicht so tief im Schlaf. Etiénne stand schnell auf um sich wieder richtig anzukleiden und Diane war mit der Decke um den Leib aufgesprungen und dann ins Badezimmer geeilt.

"Papa hat Mama lieb!" sagte Charles und schmunzelte.  
"Da hast Du recht Du kleiner schlauer Bursche!"

Er schnappte ihn sich und setzte ihn auf den Schoß, dann sang er ihm ein Schlaflied. Ein sehr altes Lied, das noch vor seiner Zeit schon hunderte Jahre alt war. Es handelte von einer Schlacht Namens "´Lille´...mein allerschönste Stadt, Du, du bist so weich und glatt" Der Kleine verstand es noch nicht und Etiénne sang es langsamer als gemeinhin üblich. Doch Charles schien wach zu bleiben. Er stand auf und hatte ihn sich an die Seite geklemmt.


	10. Chapter 10

Draußen schien der Mond, in langen kühlen Bahnen von Licht, in das alte Schloss. Er sah hinaus auf die andere Seite des Schlosses mit seinen Türmen und Erkern. Im Vorbeigehen strich er liebevoll über einige Fensterrahmen, der Kleine tat es ihm gleich. 

"Papa, runter!"  
"Dann komm her, mon Cher!" 

Etiénne musste sich etwas bücken als die kleine Hand die seine suchte und sich ganz zart hinein legte. Er blieb irgendwann stehen und sah wieder hinaus, Sehnsucht nach Draußen zu gehen bestand bei ihm schon immer. Er hob Charles hinauf auf die Fensterbank damit er das Selbe tun konnte. Jetzt waren sie auf Augenhöhe, er hielt ihn und lehnte ihn an sich. Einen Sohn hatte er sich schon immer gewünscht, nichts desto trotz hatte er seine kleine Adriénne vergöttert. 

Das fahle Licht schien auf sie hinab und hinterließ eine Spur aus Kühle und Schwere. Er fühlte sich immer schwer wenn er so direkt im vollen Schein stand. Gedanken und Erinnerungen kamen dann herangebraust wie eine ganze Herde wilder Pferde. Diesmal aber holte ihn Charles da raus und wies auf den Garten. August war gerade unterwegs und schien verwirrt wie eh und je. Dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er hob ihn zurück in seinen Arm und lief mit ihm eine Weile hin und her, bis er spürte das er müde wurde und dann tief in seinen Armen einschlief. Er nahm ihn mit in die Bibliothek, legte ihn auf ein Bett, brachte Francoise in seine Wohnung und schwebte dann durch die Decke zu ihm zurück.  
Er tat das was er immer tat, lesen und über Charles wachen. Ein Feuer brannte für den Kleinen und Decken schützten seinen kleinen fragilen Körper vor der Kälte. Diane fand ihn hier in wohliger Umgebung, fand Etiénne auf einem der Sessel sitzend, in einem Buch versunken.

"Ich dachte Du kommst zurück?"  
Die Frage missachtend "Auf jede Frage dieser Welt gibt es eine Antwort in einem Buch!"  
"Steht das da auch?"  
"Nein! Aber es ist so! In vielen Jahren habe ich gelernt das sich alles irgendwann erklärt und das alles irgendwann einmal gut wird."   
"Wie viele Bücher hast Du hier?"   
Sie striff an den vielen deckenhohen Regalen vorbei und mit dem Finger über die Buchrücken.   
"Einige tausend, Folianten, Erstausgaben, Elogen und Elegien. Biographien, Gedichtbände, Wissenschaft und so vieles mehr." 

Er kam hinab und sie setzte sich zu Charles ins Bett.

"Ich lese Dir vor wenn Du magst? Dies hier ist alt Französisch, wie ihr heute sagt, es handelt von einer Reise in ferne Zeiten. Ein Mann auf dem Weg die Welt zu vermessen! Dabei trifft er auf interessante Persönlichkeiten, auf Wiederstände und auf Wunder."  
"Geographie? Das ist spannend?"  
"Das ist Humbold! Und das ist spannend, ausserdem ist es zugleich auch ein Reisebericht!"  
"Deutsch?"  
"Warum nicht? Oder hier wie wäre es mit Rousseau? Voltaire? Hast Du schon Candide gelesen?"  
"Nein!"  
"Dann fangen wir an mit dem besten und dem schlechtesten Buch aller Welten!" Er lächelte.

Er setzte sich zu ihr und begann. Sie hörte ihm zu und es war wirklich spannend. Was sie nicht verstand erklärte er hingebungsvoll! Seine sonore Stimme lullte sie ein und so vergas sie wie spät es war. Sie hörte zu und zu bis der Morgen graute und er das Buch beendet hatte  
XXX

Charles ahmte seinen Vater immer mehr nach. Er tat auch als sei ihm die Herrschaft in den Schoß gefallen und manchmal da konnte er den arroganten Ton wundervoll anbringen, nämlich dann wenn ihm was nicht passte. Etiénne war in der Tat natürlich schon mit dieser Herrschaft geboren worden, Arroganz gehörte zum Adel wie die Luft zum atmen. Wer ihn jedoch näher kennenlernte der bekam sie nicht ab! Der kleine bewegte sich in gleicher Eleganz und Art. Im Kindergarten kam ihm keiner zu nahe, weil all die anderen Kinder von seiner Selbstsicherheit beeindruckt waren. Jedes Spielzeug wechselte wenn er danach begehrte prompt den Eigentümer. 

Das änderte sich kaum als der Knabe älter wurde, mit seinen sieben Jahren war er bereits ein kleines gescheites Kerlchen. Etiénne brachte ihm so viel bei, dass er bereits mit der Einschulung mehr konnte als andere Kinder in seinem Alter. Der Kleine war so wissbegierig und saugte alles was er kriegen konnte, wie ein Schwamm, in sich auf. Etiénne schickte ihn so oft zum spielen hinaus, aber er kam stets nach kurzer Zeit wieder um bei ihm zu sein!  
So fand sich dann auch bei ihm eine mehr als ungewöhnliche Handschrift, er konnte besser mit Federkiel und Tinte arbeiten als mit einem Kugelschreiber. Er konnte überhaupt schon schreiben und rechnen.   
Als er 10 Jahre alt wurde entdeckte er die reichen Schätze in den Büchern seines Vaters und fort an war er genau wie dieser vergraben in der Bibliothek. 

Er hatte seinen Vater so oft schon beobachtet wie er die Gäste führte, dass er es schon fast selbst konnte. Etiénnes Kopf schmückte wieder eine Perrücke aus schwarzem lockigen Haar gesäumt von zwei schläfenrollen. Er war ein Bild von einem Mann in seinem Azurr blauen Brokatrock mit den goldenen Verzierungen und Tressen, dazu eine purpurrote Weste und eine hellere blaue Coulotte mit roten Strümpfen und in Schnallenschuhen mit rotem Absatz. Das konnte der Kleine schon längst. Er hatte darum gebettelt auch diese Führungen mit zu gestalten. So kam es dann, dass er ebenfalls eine, schwarzhaar, Perrücke bekam mit je einer Schläfenrolle. Einem Nachtblauen, fast schwarzen, Rock mit roten dezenten Blumen. Einer hellbraunen Weste aus Samt und einer schwarzen Coulotte, mit weißen Strümpfen in schwarzen Schnallenschuhen. Beide zierte ein Dreispitz mit schwarzer Schleife, darüber eine kleinere weiße Schleife an der rechten Seite. Gefasst in schwarzer Borte mit schwarzer, dezenter Feder. Etiénne hatte dazu noch einen Gehstock mit silbern verziertem Knauf.   
So nahmen Vater und Sohn die Gäste in Empfang, die aus dem Staunen kaum heraus kamen. 

XXX

Er liebte dieses Kind so abgöttisch! Wenn ihm auch immer bewusst war, dass es sein Sohn nicht sein konnte, so wusste er tief in seinem Herzen das sie mehr als das Blut verband. 

Charles wurde in seinen Imitationen immer besser und eines Tages übernahm er seine eigene Führung. Mittlerweile hatte Etiénne es über sich bringen können seine wertvollsten Gegenstände aus ihren Verstecken zu holen und in Vitrinen zu deponieren. Also wurde aus dem Hotel auch ein Museum eine gelungene Mischung aus Kunst und Geschichte stellte sich ein. Schloss Menaux erlangte eine große Bekanntheit und Beliebtheit unter Kennern! Es zog mittlerweile Leute aus der ganzen Welt in seinen Bann. Etiénne und Charles wechselten sich mit den Führungen ab, derer es mittlerweile beinahe vier am Tag gab.

Etiénne wurde es an manchen Tagen zu viel! Es waren einfach zu viele Menschen… Er zog sich dann in seine Bibliothek zurück und ließ Françoise in Ruhe! Françoise konnte so viel Etiénne auch nicht immer verpacken, es raubte ihm nahezu alle Kräfte. Außerdem wurde er alt und konnte körperlich nicht mehr so wie er gerne gewollt hätte. Etiénne nahm Rücksicht auf ihn wo er nur konnte. Somit trat er vermehrt als Geist in Erscheinung.

Nachts wenn alles schlief dann hielt er sich im abgesperrten musealen Teil des Chateaus auf. Manchmal konnte man dann eine Spieluhr hören, die plötzlich von ganz allein eine Melodie anstimmte. Ein Vorhang bewegte sich plötzlich von allein, ein Kronleuchter begann zu wackeln oder man konnte Schritte hören. 

XXX

Eines Abends schrieben sich fünf junge Leute mit großen Taschen ein. Als es Nacht wurde packten sie ihr Equipment aus und gingen auf Geisterjagd. Ungeachtet der Eigentümer des Schlosses wagten sie sich auf einen Flur in dem es sehr dunkel war und bauten alles auf. Etiénne beobachtete alles mit einem interessierten Blick. Er schaltete aus Spaß eine der Kameras aus und war belustigt über die Reaktion der (für ihn) Kinder. Dann die zweite und danach nahm er sich den Akku eines Handys vor. Die Akkus der Kameras wurden gewechselt und selbes wiederholte sich. Plötzlich erloschen die Wandlampen im hinteren Teil des Flures und die Fünf standen im Dunkeln. Er konnte ihre Angst spüren!   
„Ich weiß genau was ihr vor habt!“ Die Stimme erklang sehr laut und zornig!

Alle nahmen die Beine in die Hand und rannten in ihre Zimmer. Er lachte schallend hinter ihnen her.   
Doch so leicht ließen sie sich nicht ins Bockshorn jagen. Sie filmten ihn auf einer seiner Führungen, nur so aus Interesse. Ohne zu ahnen das das verboten war. Am Abend stellten sie fest, dass nicht er auf den Aufnahmen erschienen war, sondern jemand ganz anderes? Sie veranstalteten in der Nacht eine Seance und trafen doch nur auf den Soldaten. 

Am nächsten Tag stand morgens in der Früh eine Führung an, doch es war nur Charles, ebenfalls am Mittag. Am Nachmittag trat Etiénne in Erscheinung und erkannte die Fünf auf Anhieb wieder, er nahm sie auf der letzten Führung, auf Grund der vielen Leute, nicht wahr. Als er begann, erkannten sie fataler Weise seine Stimme wieder! Sie hatten heimlich Geräte dabei, die extrem ausschlugen, sobald einer von ihnen sich ihm auch nur näherte. Sie starrten ihn intensiv an, tauschten Blicke aus und redeten tuschelnd. Er tat als sähe und höre er nichts! Doch er nahm sie sehr, sehr genau wahr. Er beschloss abzuwarten…

Die vier Mädchen starrten ihn offen an und der Junge schien alles irgendwie… festzuhalten. Er erblickte ein kleines Gerät…   
Die Führung war beendet und die Leute verteilten sich im Schloss. Der Junge beschloss seine Daten auszuwerten und auf sein Zimmer zu gehen. Etiénne folgte ihm unauffällig.   
Als das Bürschchen die Tür öffnen wollte legte sich eine Hand an den Knauf und zog sie von innen auf. 

„Das Gerät!“ Er sah ihn zornig an.   
„Welches Gerät?“ er schluckte kaum merkbar.

Etiénne griff ungeachtet seiner aufsteigenden Panik in seine Tasche und zog ihn in das Zimmer, schloss die Tür und drückte ihn dagegen. Er zog es hinaus… es piepste wie verrückt und sah es an. 

„Was ist das?“ Er hielt es vor seine Nase.  
„Es tut mir leid...“ er begann zu flehen, ahnte Schlimmes.  
Er ließ ihn los und nahm Abstand. „Aufnahmen sind verboten… die wertvollen Relikte könnten gefährdet werden.“ 

Sein Gerät sagte ihm, das der Mann ein Geist war? Das konnte doch nicht sein?! Er war von dem Gedanken so gefesselt, dass er nicht mitbekam was dieser sagte. Plötzlich realisierte er die Lage, wand sich blitzschnell um und floh aus dem Zimmer. Etiénne war verdutzt und setzte ihm nach. 

„Bleib stehen, Bengel!“

Die vier Mädchen wollten gerade zu dem Jungen gehen als dieser ihnen entgegen rannte und schrie sie sollten fliehen. Etiénne spürte, dass er Françoise zu sehr beanspruchte und blieb stehen um Luft zu bekommen. Er musste ihn auf der Stelle laufen lassen und tat es… weil es nicht anders ging. 

 

XXX

Das machte unter den Ghost Investigators, wie sie sich nannten, natürlich die Runde und so kamen Viele! 

Etiénne weigerte sich die Führungen auch weiterhin zu übernehmen. Zu groß das Risiko! Diane entdeckte, nach seiner Erklärung, Spuk Videos auf YouTube, als sie suchte und wollte die Streamer auffordern diese zu löschen, vergebens. 

Manchmal Nachts schlichen Eindringlinge um das Schloss herum und filmten, irgendwas… meist nur den Soldaten. Manche kamen auch zu Führungen oder einfach nur so! Meistens ohne Erfolg! Einigen gelang es, ihn zu erhaschen. Er hielt sich stark zurück. War nicht mehr oft zu sehen, außer wenn das Chateau in die Ferien ging!


	11. Erkenntnis

Etiénne musste Françoise in der nächsten Zeit in Ruhe lassen, denn es ging ihm sehr sehr schlecht. Er wusste nicht was das ausgelöst haben könnte? Vielleicht war es auch nur das Alter? Jedenfalls konnte er zusehen wie es mit dem Mann zu Ende ging. Diane und Jolien sorgten sich so sehr um ihn, dass sie ein paar Tage den kompletten Betrieb lahm legten, glücklicherweise hatten sich auch keine Gäste zu dieser Zeit eingeschrieben. 

Es war ein komplettes Rätsel, Etiénne wachte an seiner Seite. Eines Nachts ganz plötzlich wurde Françoise klar, die ganzen Stunden davor lebte er in einer Art Dämmerzustand. Er blickte auf und Etiénne in die Geisterhaften Augen. Etiénne beugte sich vor, Françoise hatte ihn niemals gesehen.

„Marquis?“  
„Monsieur?“   
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich euch leibhaftig sehe...“ Seine Luft wurde spärlich und er fiel zurück ins Kissen.  
„Scht, ruht Euch aus Monsieur Françoise!“   
„Was ist das, das da oben?“  
„Was?“ 

Françoise stand plötzlich vor ihm und sah ihn lächelnd an dann realisierte er, dass er so eben verstarb. Françoise reichte ihm beide Hände, wünschte ihm Glück und ging. Er sah ihm nach als er in einem grellen, warmen Weiß aus wohliger und warmer Wonne verschwand. Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er seine kleine Adriénne, ganz kurz… winken. Er sprang auf und hastete auf das Licht zu, doch dann verschloss es sich.

„Adriénne!“ Er rief es mehr oder minder laut aus. „Adriénne?“ Er hauchte es und streckte die Hand dahin wo gerade noch alles im gleißenden Licht geflutet war. 

Verpasste er es? Dieses warme Licht… er hatte sich wohl gefühlt in seinem ganzen Inneren. Es traf ihn wie ein Schlag, als er realisierte, dass das Licht sich nicht für ihn auftat. Er ließ gleich alle Bilder vor lauter Wut von den Wänden fallen.   
Eilige Schritte auf dem Flur kündeten von späten Besuchern, er wollte sie nicht sehen und verschwand durch die Decke in die Bibliothek. 

Hätte er noch einen Körper dann würde man seine Tränen erkennen können. Es war ein so tiefer Schmerz der ihn beinahe innerlich auffraß. Sein imaginäres Herz bebte und sendete Phantomschmerzen in alle Richtungen. Er schluchzte so verzweifelt, ganz still in sich hinein. Vielleicht wenn er sich konzentrierte? Schließlich hatte es einmal schon fast funktioniert und dann kamen die Gedanken an die Menschen die er im Hier und Jetzt liebte zurück.

Er beschloss wieder hinab zu gehen.

Schritte auf dem Flur ließen alle in Françoise Zimmer aufhorchen. Schließlich betrat er die Szenerie. Diane, Jolien und Charles standen um sein Bett herum und starrten ihn an. 

„Er hat nicht gelitten, als er ging lächelte er mich an.“ Alle fuhren herum als er sprach.  
„Was ist mit den Bildern passiert?“ Diane sah ihn staunend an.  
„Sie waren nicht am rechten Platz?“  
„Aber Etiénne!“ 

Er drehte sich um und verschwand auf den Flur hinaus und außer Sicht. Er wollte keinen Kontakt mit egal wem. Er beschloss eine Zeit für sich zu bleiben.

XXX

Der Soldat kam ins Schloss und begegnete ihm eines Abends. Sie standen vor einander und redeten als Diane sie fand. Der Soldat war der festen Überzeugung, wiedermal, dass sie Spione waren und eröffnete das Feuer auf die Beiden. Etiénne drängte ihn mit aller nötigen Kraft hinaus ins Freie und stand vor der aufgesprungenen Eingangstür. Der Soldat floh panisch und dann außer Sicht. 

Er starrte die Tür an und dann streckte er eine Hand ins Freie, ein unsagbarer Schmerz schoss in seine geisterhafte Gestalt. Er lief zurück und nahm Anlauf, hinaus in das was da war. Als er in ganzer Gestalt ankam stand er für Sekunden vor dem Schloss, bevor er mit aller heftiger Gewalt wieder hinein katapultiert wurde. Jetzt verstand er, es war so einfach. Dieses Haus und seine Mauern hielten ihn hier, nur deswegen weilte er noch hier. Er verstand augenblicklich, dass er dieses Haus mehr als nur geliebt hatte… und das war es was über den Tod hinaus blieb.


End file.
